The Crawley Girls
by JessieBess
Summary: A series of stories of the Crawley girls as children. Chap 20: Why aren't strawberries called redberries? Codswallop, Blunderbuss, Sybil is expanding her vocabulary; Chap 19: Letters to Father Christmas; Chap 18: The difference in personalities of the Crawley sisters is vividly displayed when Patrick and friends come for a weekend visit.
1. Chapter 1

**1901**

In a perfect imitation of her oldest sister, five year old Sybil rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Why can't we play something else?"

"It's my turn to choose" nine year old Edith scolded.

"But tea parties are so boring" Sybil countered.

Undaunted by her younger sister's reluctance, Edith continued placing the red and beige flower painted china plates and their matching cups and saucers on the child sized table. She had chosen this child's china set, a birthday gift from Granny, over the blue flowered set since she had put a rose colored tablecloth on the table. Edith had already placed a serving plate on the table that, thanks to Sybil, held two kinds of biscuits. Looking especially at the deliciously appealing chocolate covered biscuits she marveled at Sybil's ability to cajole sweets from the cook.

Although the tea set's sugar bowl and milk pitcher were empty, Edith insisted on filling the tea pot with water. "At least that way we can practice pouring without spilling" Edith pronounced to further eye rolls from Sybil.

With Edith busy in the far corner of the nursery filling the tea pot with water from a pitcher that was always kept in the nursery, a task not quite as easy as she thought since the pitcher was rather heavy, Sybil surveyed the table. It did look pretty if one liked that sort of thing she thought. However what she didn't like were the two tall china dolls that Edith had placed at the extra chairs as their _guests_. One always has guests for tea parties Edith had previously explained to Sybil. Yet there was something so eerie about those dolls, especially their glass eyes, that Sybil didn't like to play with them and she certainly didn't like sitting across from one while eating biscuits and pretending to drink tea.

Edith carefully carried the now full tea pot across the room, her steps slow and deliberate so that she wouldn't spill any _tea._ She was concentrating so carefully on her walking that she didn't notice the two china dolls had been replaced until after setting the tea pot on the table she took a step back to admire her handiwork.

"Sybil!" she shrieked pointing to the table and the two stuffed animals that now sat at the table.

"You did a nice job Edith" Sybil sweetly remarked, her soft voice giving no indication that she was aware of Edith's dissatisfaction. "The table does look quite pretty."

"But why are that elephant and that lion there?" Edith glared at her sister.

"I thought it would be more fun talking with them than those silly dolls" Sybil blithely replied.

Now it was Edith's turn to roll her eyes. "One doesn't talk to elephants and lions."

"Have you ever been around an elephant or a lion?"

"Of course not."

"Then how do you know one doesn't talk to them?" Sybil demanded. "Besides I think it would be more interesting to talk to an elephant or a lion than those silly dolls. Can you imagine what an elephant would say or a lion?"

"Now you're saying that an elephant or a lion can talk?" Edith was incredulous as her sister's stance.

"We're doing make pretend Edith" Sybil now stood erect with her hands, knotted into fists, on her hips. "We pretend we're talking with dolls we can pretend we're talking with animals."

"But not at a tea party" Edith insisted. She fingered one of the fine china plates of the dish set that had been a birthday gift from Granny. "Tea parties are polished and elegant affairs for refined ladies."

"But can't they be fun too?"

Edith looked a bit puzzled. She had been receiving training from the governess on _manners for young women_ and while Miss Dalmoore covered such things as how one should sit or how one should hold their cup or when one should talk she had never discussed having fun.

"I don't think having fun is the purpose of a tea party" Edith finally said.

"Well, if you can't have fun then I don't think I'll go to one" and with that Sybil snatched several biscuits off the serving plate and walked out of the nursery.

 _A/N: I'm thinking about doing a series of these –_


	2. Reprecussions

_It'll be new and exciting._ That's how Sybil always described her ideas whether it was playing ring toss or racing on the front lawn or … Edith shuddered thinking of some of the _adventures_ Sybil would dream up. That was another word Sybil loved to use _adventures._

It's those books that Grandmama sends her from America even though Sybil can't read yet or to be more accurate can barely read. _Tom Sawyer, Alice in Wonderland, Huckleberry Finn, Robinson Crusoe, Treasure Island._ But Sybil snuggles in Papa's lap or Mary's and they happily read to her.

And that was another thing … Sybil always goes running to Mary when she's scared or needs comforting or wants a cuddle. But when she wants an _adventure_ she comes to her.

Why was it that every adventure with Sybil seemed to end with their being punished? That thought played over and over in Edith's mind as she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was only early afternoon and she had been banished to her room for the rest of the day. A punishment which usually wouldn't seem that bad, after all she could still read or play with her dolls and she wouldn't be disturbed by Mary, except that Lady Smiten and her daughters were coming for tea. Not that Edith actually liked Elizabeth or June Smiten but she was sure Mary would tell them about her _very childish and unlady like behavior_ as Mama had described it. Edith just knew that Mary and the Smiten girls would have a good laugh about it and probably make fun of her.

As humiliating as that was even worse was that Mama was threatening to not allow her to attend Thursday's tea party at Huntley Manor. She had been so looking forward to attending her first real tea party especially at a place so beautiful as Huntley Manor. While the Manor wasn't as large or imposing as Downton it was probably the second best house in the county. She even had a new dress made for the occasion. Well maybe not made just for that occasion actually but it would be the first time she wore it. Oh how grown up she had felt when she had tried it on at the dress maker's shop.

Oh! And the hat with its delicate roses on the brim and the green ribbons that perfectly matched the green of her dress. Even Granny had said that shade of green looked wonderful on her and Mama had said she looked so grown up and beautiful. And now to think that she might not get to wear it, that she might not get to go to the tea party. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

 _I can excuse Sybil because she's only six but really Edith you're the older sister and I expect more from you._

 _You mustn't do things just because Sybil wants to. You should set an example for her._

Edith could still hear her mother's scolding and tears began welling up in her eyes once again. To make the scolding even worse were the faces Mary, standing behind Mama but just off to the side so as not to be seen by her, was making at her. She might have been a bit more contrite if Mary's gestures hadn't riled her.

Usually it was Edith that would be sheepish and apologetic when she and Sybil were being reprimanded or scolded while Sybil would be nonchalant or even on occasion defiant. Then again it was usually Papa that was doing the scolding and Sybil seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger.

This time it had been Mama who had scolded them which was very rare. In fact it was so rare that even Sybil was taken aback and for a moment there Edith thought she'd cry. Which of course she did. Sybil let a few tears run down her cheeks and then reached out to put her arms around Mama's waist and with her head buried in Mama's dress mumbled how sorry she was that she had upset her. Edith noted that Sybil didn't say she was sorry for breaking that _valuable vase_ or for causing the painting to fall and crack.

Edith looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel and sighed as she saw that it was almost tea time. She wished that her room looked out on the front of the house so she could see the Smitens arrive. She was so curious to see what Elizabeth and June were wearing. Maybe she could quietly sneak to a spot on the second floor balcony and look down at the great hall but it would just be her luck that Mama or Mary hadn't gone down yet and would find her there and then surely she would be banned from going to Huntley Manor.

While Edith sulked in her bedroom, Cora was just down the hall in her own bedroom dressing for her tea with the Smitens. Lady Smiten wasn't the most interesting of guests but she was pleasant and more importantly to Cora her daughters were the same ages as Mary and Edith and Cora had hoped the girls could become friends.

O'brien had just finished styling her hair when there was a faint knock on the bedroom door. Without waiting for a reply, the door was opened and Sybil walked sheepishly into the room, quite a contrast from her usual buoyancy.

Seeing O'brien Sybil stopped at the far side of the foot of the bed. Cora glanced up at O'brien. "That will be all O'brien. Thank you."

O'brien nodded and then glared at the little girl as she walked out of the room. She would have liked to slap the child as she passed her. She could barely tolerate that uppity oldest one or that mousy other one but this one really made O'brien seethe. It was a strange and terrible feeling to actually dislike a six year old but that's how O'brien felt about Lady Sybil. She was tired of hearing the other servants glowingly talk of the child… s _he's so delightful … what a beauty she is … she's the sweetest thing …_ when she thought the child ran wild and seemed to do whatever she pleased. At least those other two seemed to know their place.

Sybil came around the bed and stood in front of her mother who remained seated at her vanity table.

"I thought I said you were confined to your room for the afternoon" Cora simply stated.

Sybil's eyes were downcast as she nodded her head yes. Then taking a deep breath she looked up at her mother. Looking at her daughter's sad face Cora wanted to reach out and pull her into her lap and hug her.

"I just wanted to … to …" Sybil who never seemed lost for words struggled to find her voice. "Mama … it would be terrible for you not to let Edith go to the tea party at" she scrounged up her face trying to recall the name "at Hunney Manor."

Sybil stretched out her arm and touched Cora's hands. "It was all my fault Mama. Really it was. Edith tried to stop me."

Sybil looked pleadingly at her mother. "Don't you think it's punishment enough for Edith to miss the tea party today?"

A/N: Thank you for the reviews especially since I was a bit disappointed that there wasn't as much interest for these type of stories as I thought there would be but I have already written a few so I'll probably go ahead and post them. Not all of them are about tea parties so I need to come up with another title.


	3. A New Sister

_A/N: Wow I can't believe all the reviews for the last chapter! It so warmed my heart and inspires me to continue this series. Thank you all. As I said previously I need to rename this and I think the new name will be The Crawley Girls so the next chapter will be posted under that name._

"But I wanted a brother not another sister." Five year old Mary stomped her foot before throwing her stuffed horse across the room in protest. She then stood there her arms folded across her chest glaring at her younger sister.

Four year old Edith wasn't quite sure what to make of the news. Other than her cousin Patrick she hadn't really been around boys and he wasn't much fun to play with since he always wanted to be the boss. Which if she thought about it was much like being with her sister Mary. Maybe with a new sister she'd have someone who would play what she wanted to play.

"Can we trade her in for a brother?" Mary asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work that way Lady Mary" the nanny replied. Like every member of the household staff, she knew the family, especially old lady Grantham, had wanted a boy since his lordship needed an heir but she very much doubted that was the reason for Lady Mary's disappointment.

The nanny glanced across the room at Lady Edith. This was the third family she had worked for and in many ways she found this job to be the hardest due to the constant bickering between the sisters.

"When can I see her?" Edith asked. Maybe if Mary was disappointed or annoyed that the new baby was a girl, she wouldn't be interested in the baby.

Before the nanny could reply Mary groused "Well if she looks like you did she's skinny and pale and bald and will be crying."

The nanny shook her head. "Now Lady Mary you were too young to remember what Lady Edith looked like." Turning to the pale little red head she added "You were a very pretty baby."

* * *

It wasn't until the next afternoon, after tea time, that Robert appeared in the nursery.

"Papa … Papa" Edith jumped out of her chair and ran towards her father. "Can we see her now?"

His heart warmed by how excited she seemed, Robert scooped her up in his arms. "Would you like to see your new sister?"

"Oh yes Papa" she exclaimed, her head nodding up and down as if to emphasize her words.

* * *

"Granny says her name isn't English" Mary declared.

Robert smiled indulgently at his oldest daughter who even at this tender age was a force to be reckoned with and so reminded him of his mother. "No it isn't ... it's from the ancient Greeks."

"But isn't she English like me and Edith?"

"Yes she's quite English. Just like you two" quickly answered Robert after seeing Cora cringe a bit hearing this from her oldest daughter. He just didn't think now was the time to remind Mary that her mother was American making her and Edith technically half American.

"So why does she have a Greek name?"

Robert was a bit perplexed why Mary was so concerned about the baby's name. "I just thought it was a pretty name."

"But aren't there any other pretty English names?"

Robert looked over Mary's head to his wife who was sitting in her bed, his face pleading for some help.

"Well Mary we already used the prettiest English names when we named you and Edith" Cora stated.

"So even though we call her Sybil she'll still be English?"

"Of course dear. Just like you and Edith."

Mary folded her arms over her chest as she looked down into the bassinet. "She is very pretty and she deserves a pretty name."

* * *

"Would you like to hold Sybil?" Edith smiled and joyfully bobbed her head up and down in reply to her mother's question.

Motioning for Edith to come sit beside her, Edith used the upholstered bench at the foot of the bed to carefully climb up onto her parents' big four poster bed. Sitting on top of the covers beside her mother she peered down at the bundle in her mother's arms.

When Edith had her first look at her new sister, who appeared to be sleeping, she quickly noted that the baby didn't look pale or skinny. She was disappointed to see her head was covered by dark hair which resembled both her mother's and sister's unlike her own pale red hair.

As Edith gently patted the top of the baby's head, Sybil yawned and started moving her tiny arms causing Edith to giggle. Edith was delighted when Sybil grasped one of her fingers. When Sybil finally opened her eyes, Edith gasped as she caught sight of the baby's bright blue eyes.

Glancing up at her mother, Edith murmured "she looks like you Mama."

Edith thought that was a good thing for maybe it meant this sister would be nicer than Mary.

* * *

"When will she be able to walk?" Edith looked at three month old Sybil sitting in her mother's lap.

"Babies can't walk silly" Mary piped up.

"I know that" Edith snapped back at her sister. "I just want to know how much longer it will be before she can walk."

Cora looked down at her gently cooing baby in her lap and smiled silently praying that this one would be much easier to handle than her older sisters.

* * *

Lady Sybil Crawley, all of eight months, was now crawling and wreaking havoc in the carefully ordered world of the Downton nursery. Mary and Edith, through their actions more so than words, had established boundaries with each knowing their own toys and even their own play areas. Little Sybil of course clearly had no concept of toy ownership or territory and considered everything within her reach fair game much to the dismay of both Mary and Edith. And with her prowess at crawling Sybil was able to cover all of the nursery making everything on or close to the floor within her reach. What prevented total disaster in the nursery was that Sybil even at this early age displayed the characteristics that would later define her.

She seemed to treat both Mary and Edith equally, following or maybe pestering whichever one was doing something or playing with something that caught her attention. She would grab a toy out of curiosity rather than meanness.

But what really endeared Sybil to her sisters and made it so hard to stay mad at her was that she had a smile that lit up her face and her hardy laugh, and she laughed often, caused even Mary and Edith to laugh. It was a sound that had been sorely lacking in the nursery.

A/N: I know I'm doing something that I didn't ever intend to do - writing 3 stories at one time. But with the heaviness of Sybil's Child and The Betrayal I need to lighten things a bit and this story does that for me.


	4. High Jinx

"I've invented a new game" Sybil happily announced to Edith as the pair walked outside their grand house into the warm summer sunshine.

"I thought we were going to play hopscotch" Edith protested. Hopscotch was her favorite outdoor game and probably the only outdoor activity she was good at.

"I just think we should do something new" Sybil retorted. Although if she were honest she'd admit she was tired of losing to Edith who at nine was much more skillful at hopscotch.

Edith as was her wont played the game with a poise and steadiness that her younger sister hadn't yet mastered. Five year old Sybil was too enthusiastic and energetic in her movements as evidenced by her throwing the stone too far or hopping so fast she'd touch the lines, something that Edith was only too happy to point out, or in her haste hopping on one leg falling down something the much more coordinated Edith never did.

* * *

Edith looked back and forth between her sister and the ground with her panic growing each time her eyes settled on the spot on the ground Sybil had marked. Sybil had displayed no qualms when she had stood here in this same spot where Edith now stood but then of course Sybil never displayed any signs of fear or doubts. It was a trait that Edith wished she had.

"Edith are you going to jump or not?" Sybil stood there with her hands on her hips as if daring her sister to jump. "If not I win!" Sybil clapped her hands in glee as she smiled broadly and jumped up and down.

Edith took a deep breath, she was older, she was taller, the jump should be easier for her than her little sister or so she told herself. And if Sybil could do then certainly she could to it.

* * *

"Edith … Edith" Sybil cried as she knelt beside her sister who was rolling on the ground moaning in pain.

Sybil gently rubbed Edith's back. "Where does it hurt?"

Edith, tears now falling down her cheeks, replied "my foot … my ankle. I … I … guess … I …" she stammered between sobs "I landed wrong."

Sybil immediately turned her eyes towards Edith's stocking covered ankles. "I don't see any blood or bone" she announced although she wasn't sure what bone would look like. Nor for that matter was she sure blood would seep through Edith's knee high white stockings which were now torn in several places.

"Maybe you just" she wrinkled her forehead in deep thought "just need a minute to rest."

Sybil laid down beside Edith, her hand still gently rubbing Edith's back. From this angle she looked up and realized how far they had jumped.

Despite Edith continuing to moan Sybil asked "Are you feeling better?"

"Noooo" Edith moaned while tears continued to run down her face.

Sybil sat up. "I guess I better go get help." She gave one last pat to Edith. "I'll be right back."

* * *

While the gardening staff often saw the young Crawley girls in the gardens, both Lady Mary and Lady Edith seemed to have favorite places to sit although never together with one preferring the Monks Garden while the other the rose garden, it was little Lady Sybil that roamed through all the various gardens. Unlike her older sisters who usually sat with their nose in a book, Lady Sybil would often stand beside one of the gardeners while they worked asking them questions about the various plants.

Her favorite gardener was Joe Hanson who had worked in these gardens since the current Earl was just a boy. Joe enjoyed the company of the littlest Crawley as he found her a breath of fresh air from the stuffiness he came to associate with the rest of the Crawleys. On more than one occasion he had been stumped by a question from Lady Sybil, _why aren't there any gray or black flowers, why do flowers change color,_ _why are these flowers so tall,_ or amused at her observations or opinions.

And now she was giving him her opinion on what would make her sister feel better. She had cornered him in the cutting garden where he was tending to the small border roses that lined one of the stone walkways.

"I need something very pretty because that will make Edith feel so much better." Sybil looked around the garden trying to decide which flowers she wanted for her bouquet.

Spying the deep purple allium, Sybil broke out in a smile. "Edith loves purple so maybe a bouquet of purple flowers."

* * *

"Oh Carson carried Edith down to Mama's sitting room" Mary huffily replied to Sybil's inquiry concerning Edith's whereabouts. "She's certainly playing this for all she can. I mean her ankle was barely swollen. I couldn't even tell which ankle was the hurt one."

Sybil shook her head. "Mary it looked very swollen and she seemed in so much pain."

"Maybe you just don't realize that Edith has very thick ankles."

It was then that Mary noticed Sybil was clutching a paper wrapping that held the small bouquet of purple flowers nestled in a bed of greenery with a scattering of a few white flowers, _just to make the purple so much brighter._

Nodding at Sybil's bouquet she continued "well she's certainly enjoying all the attention."

* * *

Looking at Edith who sat slouched on the lounge chair with her swollen foot propped up on a footstool, Sybil again felt a pang of guilt. "Does it still hurt?"

Edith shrugged her thin shoulders. "Not as much. Dr. Clarkson gave me something for the pain. But he said I had to stay off my foot for several days."

Edith looked over to the vase containing the bouquet Sybil had brought her. "The flowers really are very pretty Sybil. I love purple flowers."

Sybil, looking pleased with herself, smiled for the first time. "That's why I chose them. To make you feel better."

Then her smile disappeared just as suddenly as it had come. "Why did you tell Papa that you tripped? Why didn't you tell Papa what really happened? Sybil whispered to Edith.

Edith smiled wanly at her little sister. "He'd be mad at me for jumping like that."

"But Edith we were playing a game and I jumped too."

"Oh Sybil you know how Papa is. He'd say it was stupid to play such a game. He'd say I deserved getting hurt for doing something so foolish."

Edith then pulled her slight frame up straight in the chair. Imitating their father's voice she huffed "Really Edith if your sister jumped off the barn roof would you follow?"

Both girls rolled over in peals of laughter.


	5. School Work

"Very good Lady Edith" Miss Lantham said as she handed Edith her test paper. "You only got one wrong."

As she took her test paper from the governess Edith smiled as she savored the compliment.

Miss Lantham braced herself as she turned towards Mary for she knew she was about to ignite a fire storm. In the two years she had been employed as the governess to the Crawley girls Carolyn Lantham had come to realize that the hardest part of the job was dealing with the constant bickering between the two oldest girls. It was no wonder that she was the third governess and there were days when she thought she certainly wouldn't be the last one.

The "classroom" was an unused bedroom just down the hall from the nursery. At first there was a large table where the two girls, Sybil being much younger wasn't included, would sit next to each other. But that arrangement didn't work well for it was apparent that having the girls in such close physical proximity was a recipe for disaster. _She's copying my work … she's bothering me … she's kicking me under the table … she stole my pencil …_

The large table was soon exchanged for two smaller ones set five feet apart so that the girls were separated with each having their own designated work space as well as pencils, papers and notebooks.

"Lady Mary" she began as she handed Mary her test paper "I don't think you tried very hard. I am sure you know more than this test indicates."

Mary briefly looked at the front of the paper, barely digesting the words "5 wrong" which had been written in red ink on the top of the paper, before tossing the paper on the floor.

"It's just a silly math test" Mary smirked at her sister whose face was now beaming with joy at besting her older sister.

It was an all too rare feat and Edith wasn't about to let it go unnoticed. "Oh Mary you're just upset because I did so much better" Edith gloated.

"It's just a stupid math test Edith. Nothing to get so excited about" Mary retorted.

And so it began despite the best efforts of Miss Lantham.

"Who needs math any way."

"You just can't take it that I beat you."

"It's not a competition. You're never much competition."

Eight year old Sybil tried tuning out her older sisters, something she had become quite good at during their years in the nursey and since joining them in their classroom almost two years ago had mastered. Usually she would lose herself in her own work. Sometimes she'd go over to the large world globe that was on a stand in a corner of the room. She'd spin the globe, close her eyes and then reach out one finger and touch it. Where ever she touched would be the place she'd concentrate on. She'd think about any stories she had read about the place or imagine what it must be like there. Maybe she'd draw a picture of it or she'd think of questions to ask Miss Lantham about it. But where ever it was, Sybil would dream about one day visiting there.

Sybil had so looked forward to joining her sisters in the classroom not just because it had become quite lonely in the nursery but because she was especially keen to learn how to read. Papa and Mary were quite good about reading to her, she would admit she loved sitting next to Papa on the sofa in the library or better still on his lap in one of the plush lounge chairs while he read to her or cuddling with Mary in bed while she read to her, but she wanted to be able to read for herself. Then she wouldn't have to wait until Papa or Mary had the time to do it.

But school work wasn't quite as exciting as Sybil thought it would be. Reading was of course every bit of what she had desired. Learning to write sorta went along with reading Sybil thought. Now if only she had someone to write to other than Grandmama in New York. Maybe she should start writing her own stories. But the rest of it … history … Sybil wasn't sure of the need to know all those long dead kings and queens and seemingly never ending battles but she did find some of the stories at least interesting … and then there was math.

Maybe Mary was right … what was the purpose of math? It was something Sybil herself did wonder about. Miss Lantham said they needed it to know how much something cost or if they got the right change when they bought something. But they never dealt with money. If she knew math would Papa give her her own money to spend? Maybe she needed to ask Papa this or at least ask him why math was so important.

"There's nothing you can do better than me if I put my mind to it."

Mary seemed to always throw in this phrase in her arguments with Edith but Mary's words just weren't true Sybil thought. Edith played the piano beautifully, certainly much better than Mary or herself. Mary's playing was acceptable but Sybil just didn't have the disposition for sitting there practicing scales or learning chords.

While Mary was considered to have the more beautiful singing voice Sybil thought Edith was almost as good and depending on the type of song sometimes better than Mary. Sybil sung enthusiastically her family would say which was really a polite way of saying too loudly and sometimes a bit off key.

It seemed to Sybil half their school time was centered on _the art of being a fine young lady_ as Miss Lantham called it which covered such things as singing, playing the piano, dancing and _manners._ These things seemed to Sybil to be more of a waste of time than reading and writing and even math and history.

 _Manners_ seemed to be especially important to Granny. She was always scolding Sybil for slouching when she was sitting or not standing erect (which Sybil was never quite sure what that meant because wasn't one always erect when standing) or talking when she should be quiet. Despite Granny's scoldings, Sybil just couldn't sit there never saying a word, why what was the purpose of her being there if she couldn't talk?

Granny was forever saying she needed to be more _lady-like and graceful_ as Mary and Edith were. Yesterday at tea Granny had scolded her for taking too many biscuits.

" _but they are so good Granny."_

" _It doesn't matter my dear. One doesn't make a pig of one's self._

To Sybil's surprise, since Mama hardly ever went against Granny, Mama had stepped in and told Granny that she could have the biscuits.

" _Really Cora" Granny had responded "you cater too much to Sybil and one day it will come back to haunt you."_

Sybil had no idea what Granny was talking about. She had tried looking up _cater_ in the dictionary but had no idea how to spell it. And why would Granny think she would haunt Mama? Only ghosts could haunt someone and she wasn't a ghost.

But those biscuits were _devine._ She had heard Mary use that word to describe something and she thought it fit those biscuits. There was a new cook, Mrs. Patmore, and Sybil thought maybe she should go introduce herself and tell her how much she loved those biscuits. And yesterday her lunch had been the most delicious chicken pot pie. Yes she had to make a trip down to the kitchens and meet this new wonderful cook.

But right now she had a more pressing problem to take care of. Sybil looked over at her sisters who were no longer bickering but rather seemed involved in their own work. Miss Lantham was talking with Edith who was writing while Mary had retreated to the room's sole lounge chair and was reading a book. With all three so occupied, Sybil quietly sneaked out of the room, another trait she had quite mastered.

Today was the last day for the Downton Carnival and Papa had promised her he'd take her this afternoon. Sybil was enthralled with the carnival with its crowds of people laughing and having a good time on the rides and playing the games. One game in particular had caught her fancy – the ring toss and today gave her one last chance to win. She was so determined to win a prize that she had been practicing her tossing. She had practiced tossing a ring, well really a small necklace she had found in Mama's jewelry box which she thought was the closest thing in size to one of the game's rings, over an array of things she had set on top of a small block of wood she had found in the barnyard.

She had been practicing every day for the last three days and she thought she had almost perfected it. She had time for a few more practices before she and Papa went to the carnival. Some things were just more important that school work.


	6. A Room of One's Own

"Mama I simply must have my own room."

Cora looked up from her embroidery to see her oldest daughter standing in front of her. Mary's defiant tone matched the way she was standing there so erect with her arms folded across her chest, her dark eyes blazing.

She took a moment before responding, noting how much her daughter reminded her of her mother-in-law. Only ten years old Mary was already a force to be reckoned with and Cora suddenly dreaded the teenage years coming ahead.

Sitting her embroidery on the sofa beside her, Cora tried to keep her voice calm and pleasant. "Mary you know that you'll get your own bedroom when you're twelve."

In reply Mary stomped her foot. "But Mama I need my room now. Just now -"

Cora, tired of the constant bickering between her two eldest daughters, cut in before Mary could relate her latest perceived transgression of Edith. "Mary you're too young to have your own room. If you need space to work or read I'm sure you can find plenty of places to sit for an hour in this huge house or on the grounds."

Without commenting, Mary turned and stomped out of her mother's sitting room.

* * *

Mary rolled over on the narrow bed, keeping her eyes shut and the covers pulled up to her chin she hoped to avoid the inevitable for just a few more minutes. Through the open door to the adjoining room where the nannies slept, she could her one of them rustling around probably getting dressed.

Something soft brushed across her forehead and without opening her eyes she instinctively batted it away. But the fly, or whatever it was, was persistent and brushed again against her forehead only this time more slowly. Mary reached up her hand but couldn't feel anything on her forehead.

She pulled the sheet up across her face hoping this would encourage the fly to move on but it only moved to the top of her head where it now lightly brushed across her hair.

Mary sighed deeply in frustration before quickly raising both of her hands in hopes of squashing the pest. When her hand felt something warm and soft, something definitely not a fly or any other insect, she squealed and jumped out of bed causing Sybil to keel over in laughter.

* * *

"Edith must you keep groaning? I'm trying to sleep" an exasperated Mary whined.

"But my stomach hurts."

"Well no wonder after all that pudding you ate."

"It was very good pudding" Sybil piped up from her bed. "I think it's my favorite."

Edith loudly burped causing Sybil to giggle and Mary to dramatically sigh.

* * *

"What are you wearing to Granny's tea?" Edith asked her sister but Mary was in no mood to talk. Why did Edith wait until they were in bed to have these conversations?

"Mary I asked what you're wearing to Granny's tea" Edith repeated her question thinking that Mary hadn't heard her.

Mary knew she'd have to answer or Edith would just keep asking. Maybe if she let out a few snores Edith would think she was asleep but Edith would probably know she was faking.

* * *

When her mother asked what she'd like for her eleventh birthday, Mary told her the only present she wanted was her own room. She wouldn't need any other presents. She wouldn't even need any Christmas presents. But Mama wasn't moved and here she was still stuck in the nursery with her sisters.

* * *

"Patrick makes me so mad" Sybil had jumped out of bed and was pacing up and down. "He never lets me play."

"He just thinks you're too little" Edith sleepily responded which was certainly the wrong thing to say.

Sybil stopped her pacing and stood right beside Edith's bed. Stomping her foot she cried "I'm not too little. He's just mean."

Seeing how upset Sybil was and realizing they'd never get any sleep if she didn't calm down, Mary quietly stated "Tomorrow we'll tell him if he doesn't want to play with all three of us then we won't play with him."

"Really Mary!" Sybil jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "You're the best sister" she said as she leaned over and kissed Mary on the cheek.

* * *

"I'd rather be a bird."

"A bird?" Edith was puzzled. "Why ever would you want to be something so small and bland?"

Sybil let out a long deep breath as if Edith was foolish for not realizing how grand it would be to be a bird. "Then I could fly silly. Just think of how much fun that would be. You'd get to-"

Mary rolled over to face the wall trying to tune out the incessant chatter of her sisters. If I had my own room I wouldn't have to listen to this insane conversation of would it be better to be a bird or a lion. Really her sisters could talk about the stupidest things.

* * *

Her twelfth birthday had been her best one. Not because of the gifts she had received although they were nice of course but they had been the usual sort of things she always received. No this birthday had been the best because she finally escaped from the nursery and now had her own bedroom. Having her own room was a sign that she was maturing, that she was no longer a child but a young lady. That she would no longer have to sleep in a room with Edith was just a bonus.

Mary had been bragging for days about her new bedroom. _I'll have my privacy. No one can come in without my permission._ She had particularly glared at Edith while saying that one. Sybil didn't understand why her sister was so happy about being alone. Wouldn't she miss the books they secretly read in bed long after nanny insisted the lights be turned off? Or nights when the sisters traded stories with each other? Or just when they talked? Sybil thought it was so much fun when they laid in the dark and talked.

Mary had described her new room as sophisticated and elegant; words that Sybil didn't quite understand. She had sneaked in there earlier when Mary was busy with her piano lesson and her first thought upon seeing the room with its dark red wallpaper was that it was rather stuffy and unwelcoming just like most of the other rooms in the house.

* * *

"With Mary's bed gone, it gives us a bit more room in here" Edith proclaimed. Sybil couldn't believe how quickly the small single bed that was Mary's had been removed for tonight was just the first night she was no longer sleeping in here.

"Maybe it should have stayed in here" Sybil replied "just in case Mary wants to sleep here sometime."

"Why ever would she want to do that?" Edith was already dreaming of next year when she'd get her own room. Maybe she'd start deciding now which room she wanted.

"She might just get lonely sometime."

* * *

Mary was sitting at her new vanity table rearranging the various jars and porcelain boxes that littered the table when the sound of the bedroom door slowing opening caught her attention. Turning towards the door she found her seven year old sister standing there in the door way with one hand on the door knob of the partially opened door and holding something Mary couldn't quite distinguish in the other hand .

"May … may I … come in Mary?" Sybil hesitantly asked.

Mary started to chuckle at seeing her usually exuberant sister so restrained but quickly realized that something was bothering Sybil.

"Of course dear" Mary replied as she set one of the porcelain boxes back on the table.

Sybil took a few steps into the room and then stopped. Taking another look around the room, she found she didn't like it any more on the second viewing that when she had been here earlier. It was just too … too … she wasn't sure exactly how to describe it … too cold and dark … there just was no hint of her sister who now occupied the room. Sybil tightened her grip on the small frame she was holding in her hand. She had searched the library and the parlors until she had found just the right one on a small table in her mother's sitting room that held a variety of framed photographs.

"I brought you something for your new room" Sybil finally spoke as she lifted her arm holding the small frame.

"For my room?" Mary repeated as she took the offering from Sybil. Turning it over she saw it was a framed photograph.

 _The photographer thought it had been a very long morning. He had a hard time getting the older two girls to smile and the youngest one, who was only three or four, had a dazzling smile but couldn't sit still for more than a minute. He finally suggested to her ladyship that he try for some candid shots rather than the stiff portrait photographs._

 _There was a croquet set on the lawn. The photographer suggested that maybe the girls could play. The croquet mallet was almost as tall as Sybil so Mary stood behind her with her hands also on the mallet to help Sybil hit the ball. Luckily the photographer was all set and captured the image of pure joy on both their faces when the ball went through the wicket._


	7. Christmas

**Christmas 1899**

Christmas day, like so much of life at Downton, was steeped in tradition. The Lord of the Manor would have his breakfast in the dining room along with any children twelve or older, the Lady would as usual dine in her bedroom, while any children younger than twelve ate in the nursery. After breakfast all, except very young children of course, would attend the local church service. It was only then, after returning from church, that the family would retire to the library and celebrate Christmas with the opening of their gifts.

Robert and Cora Crawley adhered to this tradition with only one slight modification: Cora would eat breakfast in the dining room with her husband. Sitting in the large room with just her husband, Cora decided that next year all three of the Crawley girls would join them for breakfast even though none of them would be twelve and Sybil, at just four next year, would be considered too young to ever grace the dining room with her presence. After all, she thought, Christmas was a time for families and she wanted to begin the celebration at breakfast.

Even the opening of presents followed a set pattern. Each family member would take turns opening a present, first those gifts from each other and then, starting with the youngest child, the children would take turns opening their presents from Father Christmas. While Mary and Edith, displaying the manners and behaviours expected as Ladies, adhered to this tradition, young Lady Sybil could barely contain her excitement. Standing by whoever was unwrapping a gift Sybil hopped up and down waiting for the gift to be revealed and clapping with delight at whatever was revealed.

But soon she tired of this, finding it much too slow when there were so many presents to unwrap. Much to Cora's dismay, Sybil wanted to open all her presents at once but Cora held firm on the taking of turns opening presents. Then, much to the consternation of her sisters, Sybil tried to open their presents when she thought they were being too slow in unwrapping.

Another Crawley tradition was the gift of a life-like porcelain doll for the daughters of the house. Beginning at age three, Father Christmas would leave one each Christmas until the child had three dolls. Cora had been delighted to find this particular doll with bright blue eyes and dark hair so much like Sybil's and thought it a perfect one to begin the tradition with Sybil. However, Sybil's enthusiasm waned when opening her biggest box revealed the life-like porcelain doll. Much to Cora's disappointment, Sybil took an instant dislike to the doll which was as tall as her and refused to even touch it.

 **A Fall Day 1900**

Edith sat alone in the Crawley girls' playroom. It was odd being the only one here but she was glad to be alone because the quietness allowed her to think and she clearly had something to think about. She wanted to play a prank on Sybil. Her little sister seemed to excel at playing pranks like just last week when Sybil came into the nursery carrying a tin box.

"I caught a snake Edith" Sybil stated as if this was a great accomplishment.

"Why ever did you do that?" Edith asked.

Sybil rolled her eyes as if to say what a stupid question. "So I could show it to you."

"Don't you know that some snakes are dangerous?"

Sybil looked down at the tin in her hands and creased her burrows as if in deep concentration over Edith's remark. Finally she looked up at Edith. "I think this one is a nice one. It didn't bite me or anything when I picked it up."

Sybil held out the tin to Edith. "Take a peek at it."

Edith shook her head. "Really Sybil you shouldn't touch such things."

"Have you ever seen a snake up close Edith?"

Edith shook her head in reply.

"So here's your chance Edith." Sybil held out the tin box to her sister.

Edith again shook her head.

"Oh come on Edith. Just lift the lid a little bit … just so you can take a peak. He's probably asleep anyway."

Seeing Edith was eyeing the tin box, Sybil just knew Edith wanted to open it but was a bit afraid to do so. "I'll hold the tin and you just open the lid" she said hoping this would finally win Edith over.

Edith smiled gamely at Sybil as her hand reached for the lid. She turned the lid and slowly began to lift it.

"Just a bit more Edith if you want to see him."

Edith, her eyes glued on the lid, finally lifted the lid. As she did so something yellow popped out startling her so much she shrieked as she jumped back.

"It's out … it's out" Edith cried as she jumped back, her hands swatting her skirt as if to keep the snake away from her.

It took her a minute or two to realize Sybil was standing there, still holding the tin box, laughing.

Edith looked down at the floor and saw a long roll of yellow paper.

Even now Edith wasn't sure how Sybil had done it. Certainly someone had helped her, probably one of the servants, for Edith thought this wasn't the sort of thing Mary would do. Besides if Mary had helped Sybil, Mary would have wanted to see Edith pull off the lid and Mary hadn't been in the room.

Looking around the room, Edith finally had an idea. Unlike Sybil, Edith loved her collection of porcelain dolls which she proudly displayed on a shelf in the nursery. When she was alone in the nursery Edith could play for hours with those dolls. Edith didn't understand why Sybil, who always seemed so fearless, much more so than her or even Mary, was scared of the beautiful doll but Edith had happily added it to her own collection. Looking at the doll that Sybil had rejected on Christmas, Edith suddenly thought of a trick to play on Sybil.

Unlike Mary and Edith, Sybil still took a short nap after lunch. Edith waited until she was sure Sybil was asleep. She then set the doll beside Sybil's bed but the face wasn't quite up high enough so Edith found a footstool to set the doll on. When Sybil woke from her nap the first thing she'd see was the doll standing beside her bed staring at her.

Whatever Edith thought might be Sybil's reaction, she wasn't prepared for what actually happened. Sybil woke up, took one look at the doll and let out a scream that brought the nannies, Mary and Edith's governess, as well as two housemaids who just happened to be working near the nursery running into the room thinking something dire had happened.

They found Sybil standing on her bed, the covers pulled up tight around her chin, screaming with tears running down her face. Their first reaction being that Sybil must have had a nightmare, the women that had rushed into the room tried to comfort the child by talking gently to her.

Sybil finally stopped her screaming. She edged towards the bottom of her bed, away from the doll, and then jumped off and darted out of the room with one of the blankets still wrapped around her. She didn't stop running until she reached her mother's sitting room. Like a balloon suddenly popping, she burst the quietness of the room as she ran to her mother and jumped into her lap.

 **Christmas Eve 1900**

"Mama could you write a letter for me?"

Cora lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement as she looked at her youngest daughter wondering who in the world the child wanted to write to.

"I need to leave Father Christmas a letter."

Cora smiled patiently. "Dear you already wrote him remember. We mailed it weeks ago. He's already on his way so I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to get you something else."

Sybil nodded her head. "I don't want to ask for anything else. I just want to remind him not to leave me one of those dolls."

Although Sybil was quite serious, Cora bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"He might forget Mama." Sybil looked pleadingly at her mother.

Then, her face brightened. "Or he might think I've been a very good girl this year and I should get something more and all he has is a doll."

Now Cora couldn't help but chuckle. "You've been so good Father Christmas will leave you something extra?"

"Well …" the four year old shrugged her shoulders. "He might think so."

Sybil looked around the library trying to determine the best place to leave her letter. Spotting the tray with biscuits and a small glass of whiskey that was to fortify Father Christmas for continuing his journey, she smiled. Surely he'd notice her letter if she left it on that tray.

 **Christmas Morning 1900**

It was still dark when Sybil woke up. She laid there for a few minutes before she realized what day it was. _Father Christmas!_

Jumping out of bed she called out to her sisters "it's Christmas … it's Christmas" before hurrying out of the room.

Down the stairs she flew, across the dimly lit grand hall she ran to the library. She stopped only as she opened the library's door since the room was bathed in darkness.

 _Didn't they leave the lights on for Father Christmas_ she thought. _I hope he didn't stumble and fall and hurt himself._

She inched her way to the light switch. She watched in amazement as once again the room became bathed in an array of colors from the lights on the tree. _Maybe we should leave the tree up it's so pretty._

She was so focused on the beautiful tree and lights that it took her a moment or two to realize there were now an array of wrapped gifts scattered under the tree.

"Sybil" a sleepy voice called out startling her. _Father Christmas was still here!_

"Sybil we don't come in here till after church." She sighed in disappointment realizing it was her Papa and not Father Christmas.

"But Papa it's Christmas morning. Father Christmas has-"

"I know it's Christmas Sybil. But we-"

"Oh look at all the presents!" Edith squealed with delight as she ran into the library.

"I hope I got-" Mary, who had quickly followed her sister, looked around the room trying to spy … there it was … "My saddle … I got my saddle!"

"Girls!" Robert called out to deaf ears.

"Girls!" he tried once again before he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Darling, I think the girls have other ideas this year" Cora whispered in his ear.

"But … but it's not how we …"

"Maybe it's time for new traditions dear" Cora softly laughed.

A/N: I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times. I was trying to do something to the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas but I just couldn't get something I liked so I changed to this. Hope you like it. And, as always, thanks for the reviews.


	8. A Night in the Libary

"Papa must the trees really come down tomorrow?" Sybil looked forlornly at the family Christmas tree in the library.

"Yes my dear." Robert looked impatiently at his youngest daughter. "You know we always take them down in the first week in January."

Sybil moved her eyes from the tree to her father. "But Papa they're just so beautiful. Can't they stay up just a little longer?"

Robert shook his head but before he could say anything Sybil pleaded "maybe we could just leave this one up?" She looked hopefully at her father.

Instead of answering her, Robert reached out his arms beckoning his seven year old daughter to come to him. When she did, he scooped her up and sat her on his lap. As he did so he realized how big she was getting and a pang of regret crossed his mind as he thought that how quickly the time had passed since she was a baby.

"Didn't you have a wonderful holiday season?" he asked her.

Sybil shook her head up and down. "Oh yes Papa."

"And what was your favorite thing?"

Sybil scrunched up her face as she thought about all that had happened in the last couple of weeks. There had just been so much going on like the decorating party, the tenants party where she got to play with some of the tenant's children, the visit of her friends Imogen and Clara, and of course the New Year's Eve ball which she and Imogen secretly watched from the balcony. But probably her favorite was Christmas Day itself not just because of all the gifts Father Christmas had brought but that she spent the day with her family including the rare event of eating both luncheon and dinner with them.

"It was all just so much fun" Sybil finally replied.

xxxxx

Since her father wouldn't relent and let the Christmas trees stay up for a bit longer, Sybil decided to spend one last night enjoying them.

"Edith" Sybil quietly murmured as she tugged on her sister's arm. "Mrs. Gorden's asleep."

"Are you sure?" a groggy Edith asked.

"Can't you hear her snoring?" came Sybil's reply and indeed the faint sounds of the nanny's gentle snoring could be heard through the partially open doorway that separated her sleeping room from the nursery proper.

Edith sat up in her warm and comfy bed not sure if she wanted to join her sister on this midnight adventure. Looking over at Sybil's bed she frowned as she spotted a sleeping form lying under the covers . "Who's in your bed?"

Sybil sighed deeply as if her sister was completely daft. "No one silly. It's just to make Mrs. Gorden think I'm still sleeping if she should wake up and decide to check on us."

After making such a form in her bed, Edith and Sybil quietly opened the bedroom door and tiptoed out into the corridor. No one else slept in this corridor so Sybil was sure there was no possibility of any one seeing them at least until they got to the grand staircase.

The girls peered through the openings in the balcony railings to make sure no one was about before descending the stairway. It seemed eerily quiet in the Grand Hall which was dimly lit by a lone lamp. Sybil paused in front of the darken Christmas tree and for a moment wanted to turn on its lights one last time but fearing this would catch someone's attention she decided to head to the library.

"I never realized how dark it is in here" Edith exclaimed as the two girls stood just inside the library's doorway.

Shutting the door behind them Sybil commanded "Stand here Edith while I'll get the lights."

Edith watched in amazement as Sybil easily made her way to the far side of the room to turn on the lamp on their father's desk.

"Just how do you know your way around here in the dark?" a puzzled Edith asked.

Sybil waved her hand in the air as she blithely replied "oh that's not really important now Edith."

Walking towards the unlit Christmas tree, she continued "what's important is lighting this tree." A moment later the room was bathed in the glow of the colorful lights.

Sybil clapped her hands in delight. "It's still so beautiful."

As Edith sat down on one of the red sofas, Sybil said "not there silly. Let's lay down in front of the tree so we can really enjoy it."

"But the floor is …" Edith began to whine.

"Here!" Sybil exclaimed as she brought out some pillows and blankets she had hidden earlier in the room.

"However did you-"

"Really Edith if you're going to take these adventures you need to do some thinking and planning" responded Sybil.

Settling down in front of the tree, snuggled in the blankets, the two sisters quietly laid there, each lost in their own thoughts. Edith remembered the excitement of Christmas morning and seeing all the presents under the tree.

"I think there's something fishy about the story of Father Christmas" Sybil finally broke the silence. "I've looked and looked and thought about it and I just don't think he can come down the chimney" she paused "especially with all those presents."

Edith impulsively laughed before realizing that her sister was quite serious. She couldn't quite remember how she had found out the truth about Father Christmas … probably it was Mary that told her … but she remembered feeling rather let down.

"I think he has to come in the through the door" Sybil continued "and he must have a cart of some kind otherwise it would take him so many trips to carry everything in."

Edith didn't want to be the one to tell Sybil the truth. "I think maybe you should ask Mama or Papa."

That seemed to satisfy Sybil for a few minutes.

"You know what would make this evening better is if we had some hot chocolate" Sybil announced.

Edith murmured in agreement. "That does sound nice but I'm sure the cook has retired to her bed and we certainly can't go wake her up."

"Do you think we could make some?"

"I don't have the slightest idea how to make it" Edith replied.

"Well it must just be heating up some milk and some chocolate" Sybil stated. "But I wonder what kind of chocolate?"

"I'm not sure we could find it the kitchen." Edith was now a bit worried that Sybil might want them to actually go down to the kitchen and try to make some.

Sybil stood up and had taken a few steps when Edith, quite alarmed, rose up and said "Sybil I don't think we should-"

"I'm not going to the kitchen Edith. I just remembered Papa has drinks over here" she pointed to the cart that sat in the corner of the library.

"But Sybil … those aren't drinks for us … they're …"

Sybil was looking at the array of bottles sitting on the cart. "Papa always says it nice to sit in front of the fire and have a brandy so just think how nice it would be to sit in front of the Christmas tree and have one." She picked up a bottle. "Do you know what brandy is?"

Edith, who was now standing next to Sybil, shook her head as she looked at the various bottles. Seeing the bottle Sybil was holding she said "it's not that dark."

Edith looked among the various bottles before spotting one that had the word "brandy" on the label. Holding the bottle in her hand she turned to look at Sybil. "I'm not sure we should drink this."

"Oh Papa won't notice if a little bit is missing."

"No Sybil I mean … I think it's something that only grownups drink."

"But didn't that Christmas pudding have brandy in it?"

"But that's different … that's…" Edith shrugged for she wasn't really sure what the difference was.

Sybil had found two glasses stored on the bottom shelf of the cart. "It's probably not as good as hot chocolate would be but it will have to do."

The sisters took their places back on the floor in front of the tree, wrapped in their blankets, each holding a glass of brandy.

"Should we make a toast?" Edith asked. "I mean that's what one does for special occasions."

"I don't think there's any bread in here" replied Sybil "and doesn't that have to be cooked?"

"Not that kind of toast silly" Edith stated. "A toast is when you say something before you drink and then everyone touches their glasses."

"Well okay" Sybil grudgingly replied. "What do you want to say?"

Edith closed her eyes as she tried to remember any toast she had heard Papa say. "I can't remember-"

"Let's just say … until next year."

Sybil smiled. "Okay … until next year" and she clinked her glass with Edith's.

It was Sybil's plan that they be back in their rooms before anyone woke up but somehow the girls had fallen fast asleep and it wasn't until one of the housemaids came in to light the fireplace were they found.


	9. Feeling Blue

Much to Sybil's annoyance the cloudiness of the gray sky had given way to an unrelenting rain just as she had finished her lessons for the day so now she'd have to find something to do inside the house. Sybil scampered down the corridor to her sister's room hoping to find a willing companion for some fun. There had been a time when Edith could almost always be counted on as a playmate but those days had become too few and far between. In Sybil's eyes, Edith was now more concerned with _being a lady_ than having fun.

Although she had been told by Edith that she should knock before entering her bedroom, Sybil blithely ignored Edith's admonishment and proceeded to open the door albeit she did so quietly rather than in her customary whirlwind fashion. Barely in the room, her hand still on the doorknob, Sybil's eyes widen as she took in the sight of the chaos in the room.

Everywhere she looked, dresses were thrown about the room covering the bed and much of the floor. Edith, standing in front of her full-length mirror, was holding a dress up against her body and looking thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirror as she tilted her head one way and then the other while her free hand moved the dress' skirt to and fro. She was so deep in thought that she didn't appear to realize Sybil standing in the doorway.

"Whatever are you doing?" Sybil called out after watching Edith for a moment or two.

Startled at the sound of Sybil's voice, Edith actually jumped causing Sybil to giggle and Edith's face to flush even redder.

"Well?" Sybil demanded as she made her way into the room careful not to step on one of the dresses scattered on the floor.

Edith's face retreated into that put upon look that Sybil thought she had perfected and, sighing, she finally responded "I'm going to the dress maker's tomorrow and I'm just trying to decide on what style and color I want my new dress to be."

"Is it for a special occasion?" Sybil wondered if there was some planned event that once again she'd be excluded from due to her age.

Edith finally stopped playing with the dress in her hands. "Not really … just something to wear for paying social calls or going to tea."" She glanced at the dresses scattered about the room, some were day dresses and some evening wear that so far she'd only wore for dining with the family. "It needs to be a bit fancier than these" she lifted the dress she was currently holding "but not like those" she pointed to several evening dresses lying on the bed.

Sybil turned from Edith and focused her eyes on the array of dresses closest to where she was standing.

"Green" Sybil blurted. "Or maybe purple but not that pale color Granny or Mama wears but something bright."

"Green?"

Sybil nodded her head. "You look very pretty in green." It was also on the tip of her tongue to say that Mary didn't wear green but she didn't want to get entangled in the friction that flowed so easily and readily between her older sisters.

Edith blushed at her sister's compliment. "Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Edith." Sybil looked around the room at the various dresses. "And get something stylish … not these heavy old ruffled things that Granny likes."

"Now that that's settled" Sybil continued "let's do something fun."

A minute later, Sybil was walking alone down the corridor feeling disappointed.

xxxxx

Mary had never been one to get involved in what Sybil called her _adventures._ No, Mary was the one Sybil went to for more sedate activities like reading stories or playing games, sometimes ones they made up, but usually board games like the box of draughts Sybil held in her hands.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Sybil asked her eldest sister since she found her wearing her silk dressing gown, sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

Without looking up from her magazine Mary sighed. "I was out riding and got caught in this rain."

Sybil glanced at the window but the heavy drapes were pulled tight shutting out the weather. She had never understood why Mary liked this cold and dark room that always seemed so gloomy.

"Well, since it's raining how about we play a game of draughts?"

The pleading in Sybil's voice caused Mary to lower her magazine to her lap and look at Sybil who stood there beside the bed. Although she had no interest in playing draughts, for a moment Mary almost waivered because of how hopeful Sybil looked. "Not now Sybil. I'm rather tired from my ride."

"But …" Sybil began as Mary looked back down to her magazine.

"I said not now Sybil" Mary cut in before Sybil finished speaking.

xxxxxx

Afternoon tea was usually a bright spot for Sybil since she now joined the rest of her family in the library. Normally she was quite bubbly and chattered on racing from one topic to the next stopping only to take a bite of food or a drink of milk but this afternoon she was quite subdued. Sitting away from the family, on the floor next to Pharaoh, Sybil gently petted the lab's silky coat.

As Edith talked excitedly about her plans for her new dress, Mary watched Sybil's whose attention was solely on the dog. It also didn't escape her notice that Sybil hadn't taken anything from the food arranged on the side table. She was about to say something when Carson came in with the afternoon post.

He handed all of the post except one letter to his lordship. Holding that one letter he announced in his deep baritone "this is for Lady Sybil" and all eyes turned to Sybil as he offered her the letter.

It was so rare for her to receive mail, that Sybil could barely contain her excitement which only grew when she read the return address. Her family continued staring at her as she slowly and carefully read her letter. When she giggled for the third or fourth time, Robert couldn't help but ask who the letter was from.

"It's from Imogen" Sybil replied. "She's in New York visiting her grandmother."

"Ah!" Robert, turning towards Cora and Mary, quirked his eyebrows and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

As the rest of her family resumed their conversations, Sybil read the letter for a second time then sat staring unseeingly out the windows as a plan ran through her head. When she was sure of her plan, she rose from the floor and made her way over to stand in front of her mother.

"Mama" Sybil commanded the attention of her mother.

xxxxx

Her mood grew darker as she sat in the nursery and ate her dinner in solitude. It was hard enough when Mary and then Edith got their own bedrooms but at least they'd still eat dinner in the nursery. Now both her sisters were considered old enough to dine with Mama and Papa and Granny in the dining room leaving only Sybil, at eleven, eating in the nursery.

xxxxxx

Dressed in her nightgown, Sybil left her bed and walked across the hall to the room she and her sisters used for their lessons. Unlike her bedroom this room had windows and Sybil took advantage of one of the window seats. From here, Sybil gazed at the cloudless sky which was bright with countless stars. She often sat here and tried to pick out the North Star or one of the constellations as illustrated in her book.

But not tonight. Sybil pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. The letter from Imogen was in one hand but the light wasn't bright enough to read it which didn't really matter because she had practically memorized the entire letter. Oh what fun Imogen was having! Sybil remembered doing some of the same things on her last visit to New York almost three years ago. Oh how much fun would it be to be in New York while Imogen was also there!

That had been her plan … what she had proposed to Mama at tea. If they left in a week or so she'd still have almost a month with Imogen in New York. But Mama said it was too little time to get ready. Really, Sybil thought, how much time does it take to pack a suitcase. And Grandmama was talking about coming to visit later in the year as if that prevented them from going to visit her.

"Sybil what are you doing here in the dark?" Mary stood in the doorway silhouetted by the hall light.

Sybil quickly brushed away the tears on her cheeks although Mary couldn't see them from where she stood. She turned to look out the window.

"Sybil" Mary moved into the room. "Is something bothering you?"

When Sybil didn't reply, Mary continued "Are you upset that Mama didn't accept your plan to go to New York?"

"It's not just that but …" Sybil sighed deeply.

"But what?"

"Don't you want to do something more than ride horses or do needlework? Sybil glanced at Mary before turning back to the window. "Shouldn't life be more than learning how to curtsey or pouring tea?"

"But those are the things we do. That is our life."

"Don't you ever wish your life was different?" came Sybil's response.

"Different?" Mary was perplexed and totally unprepared for Sybil's question.

"Don't you ever wish we lived in London?" Sybil asked.

"Why ever would I want to live there?" came Mary's reply.

Sybil slightly shook her head although she still kept facing the window. "There's so much to do there and we could have friends we'd see all the time and maybe I could go to a real school and …" she nibbled on her bottom lip as the tears started falling despite her efforts not to cry.

Mary knelt beside Sybil and gently ran her hand up and down her back. "Are you feeling lonely?"

Shaking her head yes, Sybil murmured "Sometimes I get tired playing by myself. You and Edith never have time for me anymore."

"Oh sweetheart" Mary reached out to hug her little sister. It was true she didn't spend as much time with Sybil as she once had but the age gap between them which once didn't matter now did.


	10. Different Views

A/N: Thanks to Hillevi and guests for their reviews of the last chapter. I know it was a bit darker than the other chapters. This chapter returns to a more humorous look at the life of the Crawley girls but it is the first time I've written anything in the first person so I'm anxious to hear your opinions.

* * *

We have an order in here. Both of us have our own toys and our own shelves to put them on so we won't get them mixed up and on our own we've decided who has what area of the playroom. Of course, there are those rare times when we'll actually play together and I think it's going well and then … well let's just say it usually ends with nanny putting us in separate corners.

We have an order in here … or at least we did until Sybil started crawling. She's all over the place. I can't believe how quickly she can get from one end of the room to the other. One second she's sitting on the floor chewing on a rag doll or whatever and then the next second she's practically in my lap grabbing my toy.

She doesn't understand how to play with anything. I was building a castle with my wooden blocks but she thought it was more interesting to keep knocking it down. I'd stack the blocks again and again only to have her fling her arm out and then when the blocks scattered all over the floor she sit back on her bum laughing and clapping her hands like she had accomplished something. I don't care how _engaging_ her smile is it is annoying when I'm trying to do something. I wonder if Mama and Papa ever describe my smile as _engaging_? But then again, according to some, I don't smile much.

Then there was that time she tried sitting in my doll's pram. The pram is big but not big enough for Sybil to sit in. A new pram is now on my birthday list.

I wonder when she'll start talking instead of that babbling she does. She does say Mama and Papa but Mary and Edith are quite beyond her. And it's really rather amazing how much she babbles. Sometimes I give her a rag doll just hoping she'll start chewing on it and I won't have to hear her babbling away.

As _lovable_ (another word Mama and Papa and even the nanny use) as she is, Sybil definitely has a temper. Just yesterday when nanny took away the toy she was playing with (it has sharp edges nanny said), Sybil pounded her little fists on the floor and started crying. She didn't look so _lovable_ then. But I have to admit I ended up feeling sorry for her … she just doesn't understand things yet … so I ended up cuddling with her and trying to read her a story. Not that I can really read but I can make up the words as we looked at the picture book. That did keep her occupied but I grew bored when she wanted me to read her another book and then another one. Finally I just left her sitting on the floor chewing on the book's cover.

What I find surprising is that with all the toys we have in here, Sybil likes to wander out in the hallway. I can't count how many times her nanny has had to run out of the room trying to catch her. Now we have to have the door shut at all times but of course there's always those times one of us forgets and then … she's out of the room in a flash.

ooo

It has become a much more interesting world now that I can move around. The playroom (I keep hearing Mary and Edith and nanny call it that) has so many interesting things. I just like to touch and feel everything which doesn't please Mary and Edith much. I keep hearing one of them screech _that's mine Sybil_ and then proceed to grab it out of my hands. Although Mary will sometimes give me something of Edith's when Edith isn't looking or Edith will do the same with something of Mary's. I don't know why certain things are Mary's and others are Edith's.

I do have a few things that are _mine._ At least that's what Mary or Edith or nanny says when they hand me them. But most of those things just aren't as interesting as the other toys in the room. I want things that make noise or move like that big wooden horse. I'm not really sure what it does since I've never seen Mary or Edith use it, but I did make it move back and forth once when I pulled on the tail.

I know there's so much more here than just this room; after all nanny carries me to where Mama spends her time and on rare occasions she'll take me to Papa's play area usually on our way outside. But Mary or Edith or nanny stop me whenever I try to explore on my own. Things will be so different when I'm able to walk. Which should be soon since just this morning I was able to pull myself upright while holding onto that thing nanny puts her feet on when she's sitting in that big chair. Of course I fell when I let go … but it's a start.

* * *

Every day nanny now takes us out for a walk. It gives us a break from our lessons or, as Miss Kreller our governess says, _a chance to clear your heads with a bit of fresh air_. I think it's really a chance for Miss Kreller to get a break from us. It hasn't escaped my attention that _**she**_ doesn't come with us, no that is left to Nanny Jameson.

I have to admit I do love to walk in the gardens. Today the air is lush with the scent of lilacs which are in full bloom. I've decided lilacs are my favorite spring flower, not just because of the wonderful aroma but I love all the different shades of purple flowers. Maybe Mama will let me have a dress made in my most favorite shade of purple.

Of course Nanny Jameson isn't paying much attention to us, she's too busy chatting with Sybil's nanny. I'm not really sure why we still have a nanny since we're busy most of the day with our lessons under Miss Kreller. But I guess it is Nanny Jameson that gets us dressed in the morning and makes sure we have our breakfast and lunch and that our dresses are clean and pressed, especially when we change for tea, so I guess she is busy while we're working hard on our lessons with Miss Kreller.

But she isn't as busy as Nanny Walker. I overheard Nanny Jameson talking with the night nanny how _Mrs. Walker has her hands full with Lady Sybil who must be the most active two and a half year old that God ever put on earth._ Come to think of it, Nanny Jameson then said there were many days when even so she'd gladly trade places in a heartbeat with Mrs. Walker but they walked down the hall so I wasn't able to hear why.

One doesn't really take Sybil for a walk. She's not like us, we'll walk on a path or sit on a bench and rest in the shade but Sybil toddles about stopping to watch a bug or pick a flower or she'll run after a rabbit or chase a butterfly. Usually at some point she'll fall and shed a few tears but then she'll get back up and go flying about again. No wonder she's always scraping her knees or her arms, tearing her socks or getting her dress dirty. I think that's why the nanny now always dresses her in darker colors.

Oh! I hear Sybil crying now! Wonder what she's done now. There goes Nanny Walker. She really needs to keep a closer eye on Sybil before Sybil really hurts herself.

ooo

I just don't understand my sisters. Here we are outside, it's a beautiful sunny spring day, and they're moaning and groaning about heaven knows what. I tried to get them to come look at these flowers with me but they're more interested in tripping or pushing each other when Nanny isn't looking.

That flower suddenly moved … oh wait … it's not the flower … it's a butterfly (so Nanny called it the last time we saw one). It's so pretty … even prettier than this flower. There it goes … off to that bush … maybe I can catch it … wait … is that a bunny under that bush … it's white … it's moving … oh golly … it is! I'd love to pet it … I bet its hair is real soft maybe even softer than mine. I just have to find out … there it goes … can I catch it?

* * *

I did it! I finally mastered a whole song on the piano! Miss Kreller was very pleased … she said I'm becoming quite a lady. I then reminded her I am a _Lady_ and always have been. I think I'll go tell Mama or Papa and ask them to come listen to me play the piano.

Since the library is closest to the piano room I'll see if Papa will come listen to me. I've only opened the library door an inch or two, these doors are so thick they're hard to move, but I can hear the sound of voices. That's definitely Papa and although I can't actually make out the words, thanks to the noise coming from down the hallway, it sounds like some of the maids are rearranging furniture, it's obvious he's angry.

Maybe I should wait until …. Oh! that's Sybil voice I hear now. I can't understand what she's saying either. Pushing the door open just a bit further, I can stand hidden here behind the big red sofa. I know Miss Kreller says one should never eavesdrop but really how else am I supposed to find out what's going on around here?

Papa's looking quite stern so I wonder what Sybil did now and Sybil is standing there crying! Actually I'm quite surprised that Sybil is crying because usually when she's being scolded by Papa she either bows her head with her lower lip quivering as if she's on the verge of tears but never quite manages to cry or she stands there staring at him with her hands on her hips looking rather defiant.

So to see her actually crying is quite amazing. But then … I can't believe this … Papa kneels down and murmurs something to Sybil that I can't quite hear. Sybil shakes her head and then Papa hugs her. HUGS HER!

Papa stands up but he's still holding Sybil in his arms while her arms are wrapped around him. Her cries have become more of a whimper now and Papa is still talking too softly for me to hear. Sybil nods her head once again as Papa stops talking. They're standing so both are looking out the window. Sybil reaches up and touches Papa on the nose like she did when she was a baby. Now she's giggling and Papa is laughing.

I knew Papa wouldn't stay mad at her, he never does.

ooo

I know I'm supposed to be working on my arithmetic but I see out the window that it has finally stopped raining. Not that the sun has come out, no those clouds look like it will soon rain again. Maybe I better take a break now while there's a lull in the rain.

Poor Pharaoh has been stuck in the house just like me. I'm sure she wants to go out and play. I think dogs need to go out and run some every day so I'm really doing Papa a favor by taking Pharaoh out.

It's hard for me to run in these boots but if I wear my other shoes I'll get them so muddy … actually I'd probably ruin them as Mama would say … so I guess I have to wear the boots. At least this way I can play in the mud puddles too along with Pharaoh.

Everything was fine until we came back into the house. I knew we should have gone in through the servants door but it was starting to rain again … so we came in through the front door. I took off my boots in the entry way, only getting a little bit of mud on the floor I would like to point out, but while I was struggling to get out of my boots Pharaoh went running across the entry into the grand hall leaving a trail of muddy footprints … I mean paw prints.

Now Papa has heard all the commotion and found me and Pharaoh and … he's not very happy. I try telling him I went running after her hoping to get her back into the entry but she thought we were still playing. I'm not sure how she got that mud on those chairs and it was her wagging tail that sent that vase and those picture frames flying off the table. That that vase hit that large one full of flowers on the other stand causing it to smash onto the floor with water spewing every which way was just a matter of very bad luck. And Mama always said she never liked that lamp anyway. I'm sure Pharaoh didn't mean to cause so much damage.

But Papa isn't listening to me. And he's blaming me for everything when really I hate to pass the blame but seriously it was Pharaoh who thought we were still playing chase and I'm sure when I finally caught her I stopped her from causing even more damage so actually Papa should praise me.

I can't believe what he just said … he can't mean it … he just can't … I can't play with Pharaoh anymore.

That's just not fair … not fair at all. And now I can't stop crying.

He finally sees how hurt I am. I love Pharaoh as much as he does.

I know I need to be more responsible, I'm not a baby any more. I should be more like my sisters … even he pauses after saying that before explaining I need to be a bit more lady like. I will I promise him. I'll try really hard.


	11. A Sister's Love

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter, I hope this one can garner as many as that one but it's mostly of a more serious nature. I will admit there is a tiny bit in one of these vignettes that I stole from Downton Remember but I thought it fit in so well in this chapter (actually I would have liked to have incorporated that entire scene from Downton Remembered since I think it's better but that would have been cheating.) This chapter also contains a character that I've seldom written about._

* * *

Banished to her bedroom for the rest of the afternoon, Mary's anger was visible by the way she stomped around the room while balling and unballing her hands into fists as she muttered incoherently _. Really_ , she thought, _the nanny always takes Edith's side. Sure she had gently tapped Edith's shoulder with her fist but that was only because Edith had pulled her hair which of course the nanny didn't see and seriously Edith had no right to do that since she hadn't purposely tripped Edith. Well, maybe she did but Edith deserved it for what she had said._

After stomping around for several minutes, Mary finally calmed down enough to plop onto her bed, her eyes wandering around the room while she wondered what she was going to do for the rest of the afternoon. Suddenly she became aware of the sounds of crying drifting through the partially open doorway that separated her and Edith's sleeping room from the room where her infant sister slept. She creased her brows in puzzlement at the sound of the infant's cries for her nanny was usually so hasty to quiet her. _And that was another thing,_ she quickly thought, _why does Sybil have her own nanny and Edith and I have to share one?_

Afraid she had awoken her sister, Mary tiptoed to the partially opened doorway and peered into her sister's room where she spied four month old Sybil laying in her crib with her arms and legs flailing in the air but there was no sight of Nanny Walker. Quickly striding across the room to stand beside Sybil's crib, she reached through the crib's railings and began gently stroking the top of her sister's head. At the touch of Mary's hand, the infant turned her head towards Mary showing her those big blue eyes so unlike her own dark eyes and momentarily stopped crying.

"What's the matter little one?" Mary softly murmured as she continued caressing the top of her sister's head as Sybil began crying again but a bit softer than before. "Why are you here all alone?"

Although Mary's question had been directed to no one since Sybil was certainly incapable of answering, she was startled when the nanny, who was just returning to the room, answered. "I just went to get her bottle. I thought I'd get back before she woke up."

Nanny Walker brushed past Mary to set the bottle she was holding on a stand next to the crib. Then as she gently lifted the infant out of her crib, cooed "You awoke a bit early didn't you love."

"You shouldn't leave her alone" Mary accusingly stated to the nanny.

In the four months Nanny Walker had been employed at Downton she rarely had any interaction with Lady Mary since her sole charge was the newborn Lady Sybil. However, through gossip and occasionally hearing Lady Mary interacting with her nanny or her sister Lady Edith, Mildred Walker was well aware of the child's regal and often haughty manner. The girl now standing erectly beside the crib with her hands on her hips and her coal black eyes peering disdainfully at Mildred Walker did nothing to dispel that image. But Mildred would also have to admit that as she had entered the room she had seen a much softer side to the little girl for there was no denying the child had been lovingly caressing her little sister.

After changing the infant's wet nappy, under the watchful eye of Lady Mary Mildred noted, Mildred turned to the little girl. "Would you like to feed her?"

Mary enthusiastically nodded her head yes.

"Well then sit in that lounge chair" Mildred directed Mary to the overstuffed floral print chair positioned in the corner next to the crib.

Once Mary was comfortably seated in the chair, Mildred lowered Sybil into Mary's lap while directing her how to properly hold both the baby and her bottle as she hungrily drank.

Looking down at her little sister's face, Mary couldn't help but smile and when the infant wrapped her tiny fingers around one of Mary's, she had a rare feeling of contentment. "I'll always look out for you little one" Mary whispered as she kissed Sybil's forehead.

xxxx

"Sybil dear can't we play something else?"

It seemed to Mary that the thrill of playing peek-a-boo around one of the arches formed by the giant yew bush in the Monks Garden should have worn off by now. Yet in reply to Mary's question, her toddler sister only darted out of sight before reappearing at the other end of the arch and giggling.

Hoping to finally end this game, Mary ran through the arch and quickly scooped up Sybil and carried her over to the blanket she had earlier spread on the lush lawn of the garden. But Mary had no sooner put Sybil back on the ground when the toddler laughed and ran off towards the arch.

Instead of following her sister, Mary sat down on the blanket hoping Sybil would soon get tired. She wasn't sure if her mind just wondered off or if she dozed off, but a loud shriek caused her to jerk her head. Looking up Mary saw Sybil running towards her holding out her hand.

Mary stood up and quickly covered the ground between her and Sybil. With panic in her voice Mary cried out "Whatever is the matter?"

Holding out her hand towards Mary, Sybil mumbled between sobs "my … my …"

Kneeling down, Mary reached for Sybil's hand. "Here let me see."

Sybil nodded her head. "It hurts Mary" and she began crying uncontrollably.

Mary's first inclination was to carry Sybil to the cottage hospital but Sybil was a bit big for the seven year to carry her all that way. Mary's indecision was solved when one of the gardeners, having heard Sybil's shrieks, came running over.

"What's wrong miss?" the gardener asked.

"It's my sister … something's bit her."

"Ah let me see" he replied as he reached for Sybil's hand.

"Do you think it was a snake?" Mary asked. "Or a …" she wasn't sure what wild creatures roamed the garden but shuddered at such thoughts.

Chuckling he replied "It's just a bee sting miss." But Mary didn't see the humor in it regardless of what it was, it was obvious her little sister was hurt.

"There that's better" he said as he showed the stinger he had gently pulled from Sybil's hand. "Now we need to get you some ice or a bit of honey to put on it and maybe" he smiled at Sybil "some ice cream or pudding to make you feel better."

Through her tears, Sybil smiled at him. "Ice cream."

xxxx

Sybil thought the nursery had become quieter and lonelier when Mary moved out into her own bedroom. She missed Mary reading to her, she missed Mary telling her stories, she missed Mary. Edith would read to her but she'd read what she wanted not what Sybil wanted and unlike Mary's stories, the ones Edith made up always seemed to involve a young maiden and a handsome prince.

Mary didn't miss sleeping in the nursery at all. Well maybe she did miss those nights when she and her sisters would giggle and talk about silly stuff or when Sybil had a nightmare and would find comfort snuggling next to Mary. But, those fun nights had become less and less often as she grew older Mary thought as she reached for her book sitting on the night stand beside her bed.

"Mary" came the soft voice of her little sister who was standing in the open doorway with one hand on the doorknob and holding her white fluffy stuffed rabbit in the other hand. Mary thought her sister looked so angelic standing there dressed in a loose blue cotton nightdress that reached the floor and her dark hair hanging loosely down her back.

"I thought you might be lonely tonight" Sybil simply stated as she walked towards the bed. "Maybe you'd like to read to me." It was said more as a hopeful statement than a question.

Smiling that deep smile that she rarely showed to anyone other than Sybil, Mary pulled back the covers as an invitation for her little sister which Sybil happily responded to by jumping onto the bed.

xxxx

"Go away Mary!" Sybil shouted as she lay on her bed still dressed in what she called her _pirate_ outfit. It had been fifteen maybe twenty minutes since she had run out of the library but her anger hadn't lessened.

"Sybil-" Mary started as Sybil rolled over so she was facing away from her.

"Sybil" Mary began again as she gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Reaching out to pat her sister's arm, Mary continued "I didn't know Papa had forbid you to-"

But Sybil pulled away from Mary's touch and then suddenly jumped off the bed so that she was standing on the opposite side of it from Mary. "Why is it that everything I think is fun is forbidden around here?"

"Papa's just afraid you'll hurt yourself."

Sybil took a deep breath as she shook her head. "I'd rather hurt myself doing something fun like climbing trees or jumping on stones across a creek than" she paused as she took a deep breath "than sitting around here practicing curtseying or doing needlepoint or-"

She walked over to the window and spent a minute or two staring outside. It was that all too rare hot summer day in Yorkshire but what Sybil thought might be like most days in the Caribbean or the South Pacific. "It's not just Papa" she finally spoke again only this time much softer. "It's also Miss Holte."

"Miss Holte?" Mary was rather perplexed as to what the governess had to do with this.

Sybil turned to face her sister. "Miss Holte says I can't read my stories. She says they're not app … app …" Sybil scrunched her face trying to remember that exact word the governess had used but failing to do "that little girls shouldn't read them."

"Are we talking about Treasure Island?"

Sybil nodded her head vigorously. "And Kidnapped and Tom Sawyer and … any of the fun books that Grandmama sends me from America."

"She says I get bad ideas from those books and that I'm a Lady and I should act like one and not some" Sybil crinkled her nose in distaste "wastrel." Sybil wasn't sure what a wastrel was but Miss Holte had said the word with such disapproval.

"Oh Mary if only papa would let me go to a real school." Sybil sat down on the bed next to Mary. Taking hold of Mary's hands, she continued. "I'd have other kids to play with, I wouldn't have to pretend … I …" Sybil could no longer hold back the tears.

Mary quickly hugged her little sister and continued to hold her as she cried, her own heart breaking at seeing Sybil so unhappy. She knew papa would never agree to Sybil attending a school but he could replace the governess.

xxxx

Mary slowly descended the stairs into the servants area. There had been a time when this area had been so familiar to her but those days when she had down come here for treats from the cook had been a long time ago and even the chats with Carson in his office had become rare.

But it was the big butler that Mary now sought out. She hadn't given a thought as to whether or not he'd be in his office or if he had some work to do elsewhere so she was momentarily at a loss when she found his office empty. Standing in the office doorway she couldn't decide whether she should take a seat and wait for him or try to find him later.

As she pondered what to do, Mary heard the butler's booming voice behind her. "Lady Mary?"

Turning to face him, she couldn't help but start crying.

At the sight of her tears, the butler immediately gathered her in his arms for once not thinking of propriety but rather the need to comfort her. It had once been a familiar thing for the butler to hug her, but Lady Mary, even in his thoughts she was always _Lady Mary,_ was no longer that little girl.

"There … there" he said "certainly it can't be that bad."

"But it is Carson. It's so bad" she sniffled.

He couldn't imagine what she had done that was so bad for since she had been born he had been charmed by her and to him she could do no wrong.

"Maybe we should sit down and then you could tell be all about it." Carson motioned to the two chairs placed in front of his desk. "Should I get some tea?"

As Mary sat down she shook her head no.

Carson took the other seat and turned it so he was facing her. "Now tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"It's Sybil." Ah! thought the butler, he should have known it would be about the child who was now seriously ill. He chided himself for not realizing earlier how Lady Mary would also be suffering for there was no denying the closeness between the two sisters.

"She's so sick but" Mary began sniffling again "I was told I couldn't see her but I just had too so I waited till mama left and when the nurse took a break I just snuck into her room."

Mary looked directly into Carson's eyes, she managed to mumble "It's just not right Carson … she's only ten years old but she's laying there looking so sick and her hand and face were so warm to the touch." The anguish Mary was feeling was so evident in her voice.

"Oh Carson I'm so afraid she's dying." Mary burst into tears.

Lady Mary was too big to sit in his lap as she had done when she was younger and had sought comfort from him. Instead he reached out and took both of her hands in his.

"The doctor and nurses are taking good care of her milady." He had to tread carefully because although he thought the child was now passed the danger point he didn't want to give Lady Mary false hope.

"No one wants you or Lady Edith to catch what she has-"

"But I had to see her … to talk to her … to let her know how much I love her." Mary surprised herself with how frank she was being. It had always been drilled into her that a Lady didn't openly discuss her feelings or show her emotions but this situation was so different from anything she had ever encountered before.

Carson smiled as one of his big fingers wiped away the tears from Mary's cheeks. "I think that's something that Lady Sybil knows so well. Since she was born you've always showed that softer side, the one you hide so well from most everyone else, to her."

At Carson's words, Mary managed a faint smile. "Only you and her think so well of me Carson."

It broke Carson's heart to hear his beloved Lady Mary express such a sentiment.

"I'm sure when she's on the mend, you'll sit by her bedside reading to her." Mary nodded her head to this as Carson tried to get Lady Mary to think of something positive.

"Will it be one of those adventure stories Lady Sybil's so fond of or something funny?"

"I think something funny" Mary quickly replied. "One of those adventure stories might just remind her that she can't do much yet."

"See you're already thinking of what's best for her" Carson stated.

Mary smiled. "Yes I think that's it. Something funny. She still laughs at that one about those children who are granted wishes even though she knows the book by heart."

Mary creased in brows in concentration as she tried to recall the name of the book. _Five Children and It_ she finally remembered.

Mary suddenly stood up. "I need to go find that book."

She paused in the doorway, turned back to face the butler and then smiled. "I knew you'd make me feel better."


	12. Hunts and Balls

Thanks to eyeon and hillevi and guests for their reviews of the last chapter.

* * *

In aristocratic circles November heralded the beginning of hunting season. Downton was noted for its pheasant and duck hunting but under Robert and Cora Crawley these hunting parties were rather small affairs which sometimes only consisted of five to ten men. While Downton held two or three fox hunts during the season, it was the first fox hunt that was held towards the end of November after the fields had been harvested that was t most glittering affair. There was not only the hunt itself but also a dinner and ball that made it a social must.

Mary silently fumed as she stood at the upstairs window watching the scene being played outside. The hard gravel path that wound its way from the entrance gates widen and stretched in front of the house into a large rectangle was covered with hounds and horses. The riders looked so distinguished in their red or black hunting coats with their black top hats sitting so jaunty on their heads. She watched as they greeted each other and partook of the silver stirrup cups of port or sherry and the fruit cake offered by footmen walking among the horses carrying silver trays.

Spotting her cousin Patrick among the riders made her irritation only grow. She knew she was a better rider than some of those attending, certainly better than Patrick, and it just didn't seem fair that her Papa deemed her _too young_ to participate in this annual hunt while Patrick, just a year older well almost two if she was honest, was allowed.

She had been a keen rider since sitting on her first pony at the age of four. It wasn't just that girls and women of her breeding were expected to be competent riders, it was an integral part of the English aristocratic life. It was also an example of where she differed from her American mother who Mary doubted had ever been on a horse. Her mother may have been rich but she wasn't born into this life style and in Mary's eyes would never truly be an English aristocrat like herself.

But Mary's love of riding wasn't because it was part of the aristocratic lifestyle, but because she loved the freedom that horse riding brought her. She loved the feel of the wind whipping her face and hair as she galloped across the fields and the excitement of moving faster and covering more ground that she could ever achieve by walking or running. These days it was her one area of freedom for she was free to roam as far on the estate as she wanted. Of course one of the stable hands would follow discretely at a distance just in case she ran into trouble but Mary often made a game of trying to shake her unwanted minder.

In anticipation of this hunt she had been practicing her jumps choosing trails with fences or logs or creek beds to cross . Even the stable master considered her skilled beyond her years. Much to her displeasure Papa would not listen to any of this and forbade her to participate in the hunt focusing on her age rather than her riding skills. _I'll consider it when you're sixteen but not before then_ was his reply to her considerable pleas.

Mary's annoyance only grew seeing Edith standing off to the sidelines trying to talk to Patrick. In Mary's eyes Edith was far too timid and meek to be a successful rider. Unlike Mary, Edith didn't enjoy riding and didn't seem particularly comfortable around horses. In fact, Mary didn't think Edith had been to the stables since she was learning to ride when she was about five. Those lessons had been quite amusing to Mary as she watched her skittish sister fail miserably to master the very basics of riding.

Her sour mood wouldn't brighten as this whole hunt extravaganza played out and she wasn't allowed to participate in any of it. Not the hunt. Not the luncheons. Not the dinners. Not the ball.

Probably the worst of it was that she'd have to eat all her meals in the nursery with her sisters. Although her mother had broken with tradition and allowed her daughters to eat breakfast and often luncheon in the dining room, only she, at twelve years old, was allowed to eat dinner there provided there were no guests. But with these guests visiting she would be relegated once more to the nursery as if she were still a child. As if eating with Edith wasn't bad enough she'd have to suffer through meals with Sybil's friend Imogen whose incessant chatter was only broken by her annoying giggling.

Mary shook her head as she silently chided herself. She shouldn't take out her frustration on her darling little sister. It was nice that Sybil had someone her own age to play with for a change for it hadn't escaped her notice that Sybil often seemed lonely. Maybe if Sybil had friends keeping her company more often she might not constantly be getting into trouble or pulling pranks on her and Edith.

Mary chuckled, for only being seven years old Sybil had a knack for playing pranks. She especially loved the one last week where Sybil made Edith think there was a ghost in the nursery. She, of course, hadn't fallen for it although she played along but poor Edith did. Not that it was so hard to fool Edith but she had to admit Edith took it quite well and even laughed at herself for being fooled.

The sound of the huntsman's horn brought Mary's thoughts back to the scene taking place outside her window. She glumly watched as the cavalcade of riders on horseback and the hounds darted off following the scent of their prey.

xxxxx

Edith sat on the edge of her mother's bed watching as the lady's maid put the finishing touches on Cora's elaborate hairdo. Fingering the fine dark blue silk dress that laid across the bed, Edith dreamed of when she'd get to wear such finery and attend balls.

Watching the image of her daughter through the mirror of her dressing table, Cora had a pang of melancholy as she realized how quickly her girls were growing up. "Someday I'll be watching you dressing up in such fine silks, ready to dance the night away with handsome young men."

Edith gave one last longing look at the dress before glancing at her mother. "If only I'd look half as beautiful as you Mama" she sighed.

Cora furrowed her brows as she turned to face her daughter. Edith was in so many ways the daughter she worried most about. Mary was every bit as formidable as her grandmother Violet and sweet little Sybil was already showing too much independence but Edith often seemed a bit lost.

"Oh Edith you'll be every bit as lovely" Cora offered.

"Really Mama … do you really think I'll be pretty?"

Cora's heart broke seeing how forlorn Edith looked but at the same time a bit exasperated. She wished Edith had a bit more of Mary's confidence and Sybil's gumption.

She stood up and walked over to Edith, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll be so worried some young man will sweep you off your feet way before I'm ready to let you go."

"But weren't you only eighteen when you met Papa?"

"I was. Your Papa was so dashing and handsome, I had never met anyone like him before."

Cora's fingers gently brushed across Edith's forehead and down one cheek. "You are pretty my dear and with your beautiful reddish hair you'll stand out from the crowd. Just wait and you'll see. But please Edith for now be happy being eleven. Childhood just goes so fast."

xxxxxx

The sounds of music drifted throughout the Abbey even up to the third floor nursery although up there the sounds were rather faint. Sybil and Imogen had quietly talked and giggled long after Sybil's nanny had put them to bed, the covers pulled up to their eyes hoping to muffle their sounds. Now that she was sure Nanny was asleep, her soft snores could be heard through the partially opened door that separated the nanny's sleeping room from the girls, Sybil threw back her covers and jumped out of bed as did Imogen.

She glanced over at Edith surprised that her older sister had fallen asleep so quickly. It hadn't been that long since Edith had come into the nursery so full of excitement blabbing on and on about how beautiful Mama looked and bragging how she had chosen the jewelry that so complimented Mama's blue silk gown. Edith had declared that surely their Mama would be the most beautiful woman at the ball causing a defiant Imogen to state that her mother was just as beautiful.

"Edith" Sybil whispered as she pulled on her sister's arm. "Don't you want to watch the dancing?"

The three girls, all dressed in long night gowns with their hair tied back in a plait hanging down their back, giggled with anticipation as the music became louder as they made their way down to the second floor balcony. Once there Sybil and Imogen had to stand on their tip toes to see through the railings to the floor below where couples glided around the grand salon in beat to the music of the five piece band that took up one corner of the room.

As Edith scrutinized the beautiful gowns and jeweled tiaras (several had tiaras as glittery as that of her mother's), the two younger girls were more eager to move with the beat of the music.

"May I have this dance?" Imogen bowed to Sybil. Laughing the two girls stomped around the corridor showing lots of enthusiasm but little of the elegance of the dancers on the floor below.


	13. A Horrid Week

Robert stopped short as he entered the library as the sight of a small figure sitting at his desk took him by surprise. It was only as he narrowed his eyes to peer more closely at the figure that he realized it was his youngest daughter. Although it had been three or four days, he still wasn't used to seeing her with the short blunt haircut that fell just below her chin instead of the long braid that fell half way down her back. Her hair hadn't been this short since she was probably three years old and according to the nanny she was lucky to have been able to salvage this much.

His desk was solely his domain and although he had never expressly stated so no one else was ever known to sit there. Yet there Sybil sat in his chair seemingly in deep concentration with her ankles crossed and her feet a good fix or six inches from touching the floor, her left arm bent at the elbow and supporting her head while she slowly and meticulously wrote with one of his silver plated ink pens.

He watched, first in puzzlement and then in amusement, as Sybil stopped her writing, rifled through a very large book taking up a corner of the desk stopping two or three times to pour over a page, before utter "oh shoot!" She looked back down at the paper she was writing on, took the pen and scribbled over something she had written. Sighing she looked up from her work and towards the window as if seeing something outside might give her inspiration.

"What are you so busy working on?" Robert asked as he walked towards his desk.

Continuing to stare out the window she answered bluntly "I'm writing to Grandmama."

"Grandmama! Golly!" Robert's curiosity was even more peaked now since the few times Sybil had written to her grandmother in New York were thank notes which had been short and to the point such as 'thank you for the whatever and I'm having such fun playing with it'. Certainly nothing to cause such concentration and thought as Sybil was now exhibiting nor, he suddenly thought, had they received any recent packages from Martha.

"And what's brought this on?"

"I'm asking her to send me a ticket for the soonest ship so I can visit her."

Her comment caused Robert to quirk his eyebrow as he stared at her. "You're asking her for a ticket for passage to New York?" he asked incredulously.

Without turning to look at him, Sybil bobbed her head up and down in reply.

"Whatever for?" Robert was trying to grapple with this.

Sybil turned towards her father and looked at him as if he were dense. "I don't have the money for such a thing."

"I mean why do you want to go to New York?"

"I simply must get away." Sybil dramatically responded in a tone and manner that would have done her sister Mary proud.

Robert would have laughed if Sybil didn't have such an earnest look on her face.

"You must get away?

Once again Sybil nodded. "And I thought that Grandmama is probably lonely in that big flat all by herself and maybe **she** " Robert couldn't help but notice how Sybil emphasized the word she "would enjoy my company."

"Why must you get away?" Robert was totally baffled as to why his eight year old daughter felt she 'must simply get away'.

Sybil sighed as she turned once more to face the window. It had been one of the worst weeks in her life. Running one hand through her now short hair she was reminded of just one of the fiascoes that had dominated the past week. While she would own up to her own hand in that matter most of the other incidents hadn't really been her fault. Well maybe the one with the torn dress and stockings but even that wasn't really her fault since she hadn't intended for the ball to get stuck up in that tree. She might have been able to cover that up, hidden the dress and thrown away the stockings, if that horrible O'brien hadn't spied her on the servants staircase and promptly reported her _disheveled_ state to Mama.

But everything else hadn't really been her fault although she of course had been blamed. How was she to know that those women were having tea with her mother in the morning room or that Pharaoh would come bounding into the room after her? Really if those women hadn't panicked Pharaoh wouldn't have done all that jumping. In the ensuing melee, Mrs. Aulton knocked over a lamp, another woman knocked over the chair causing Mrs. Pellon to fall on the floor. Pharaoh probably thought she was playing a game just like she probably thought that ridiculous hat Mrs. Pellon was wearing was a squirrel or some other small game. Yet somehow all that was considered Sybil's fault.

It was bad enough that she then had to spend the rest of the day in the nursery but it was one of those days that Mary and Edith were going at each other like two caged tigers all day until she had had it with them. She could probably have gotten away with the yelling at them but throwing that book at them was, according to Miss Harding the current governess, totally unacceptable behavior for a young lady.

Then of course just yesterday was the incident with the cake. How was she to know that the lovely cake displayed on the table in the library wasn't for tea? She hadn't been sure of the time but she was too hungry to wait for everyone else to assemble for tea.

There were a few more incidents, very minor issues Sybil thought, that weren't even worth mentioning but had caused scenes with Mama, the governess and her new nanny. Mary, sporting a big bruise on her cheek where the corner of the book had landed, had rebuffed Sybil's attempts to apologize. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, she had just wanted them to stop their constant bickering and throwing the book was done without thinking but her apology was met with stony silence . With Edith still angry at her for ruining her new hat, how couldn't Edith realize how silly she looked with that monstrosity she called a hat was beyond Sybil, it was rare that both her sisters were avoiding her.

All in all thought Sybil she needed to get away. Maybe if she was gone for a month or two …

"Sybil you haven't answered my question. Why must you get away?"

Sybil turned to face her father. "Oh Papa" she started but seeing his kind face she began to quiver as tears filled her eyes. "Everyone is so mad at me and blaming me for …" she stopped as those tears began flowing down her cheeks.

xxxxx

"You're doing what?" Cora was dumbfounded at what her husband had just said.

"I have to go to London anyway. I have that meeting tomorrow with Mur-"

"I know that … but why are you taking Sybil?"

"I just that it would be nice to-" Robert wasn't really sure how to describe what had happened. He hadn't intended to invite Sybil to London but she had looked so sad and, he realized now, he had just been caught up in the moment.

"It was either that or let your mother send her a ticket for passage to New York" he chuckled.

"WHAT?"

xxxxx

"Believe me I was just as astonished as you are when Robert told me."

Cora should have known that Violet would hear of Robert's plans so she shouldn't have been surprised when Violet walked unannounced and uninvited into Cora's sitting room the following morning.

"Carson tells me they left this morning."

"Just after breakfast." Cora smiled thinking about how excited Sybil was.

"But … but Robert will be … how will he …" It was so rare for Violet to be at a loss for words. "How will he cope?"

"You think Robert can't handle his eight year old daughter?" Cora herself had considered this but wouldn't admit it to her overbearing mother-in-law.

Violet set her tea cup a bit too quickly onto the saucer before setting both on the low table before her. "I could maybe see with Mary or Edith but our little Sybil is not like her sisters."

"Well I think that's a good thing."

Violet looked at Cora as if she had suddenly sprung two heads. "You would!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cora huffily asked, her eyes burning with indignation.

"It's just that Sybil seems to be a bit more like your side of the family" Violet breezily responded. "But then she's still quite young. Although I'm not sure how much longer we can use that as an excuse for her most unladylike behavior."

Cora rose out of her chair. It was one thing for her or Robert to criticize their daughter but for Violet …. Sybil was too rambunctious but in some ways Cora secretly like her daughter's exuberance, her cheerfulness, her endless curiosity. It was certainly so much better than the haughtiness and petty bickering so often displayed by her older daughters.

"Why shouldn't Robert spend time with his daughter?"

"My dear" Violet began in that voice dripping with condemnation "you both cater to that child too much. You're spoiling her and some day you both are going to regret that."

xxxx

It was a weary Robert that sunk into the deep pile of his seat in their first class compartment. He looked across the aisle at Sybil who sat with her face up against the railway car's window as if sitting back in her seat she might miss something exciting happening on the platform. It wasn't until the train began picking up speed as it left London's King's Cross railway station in the distance that Sybil finally sat back in her seat.

Looking at her father, her face lit up with a beaming smile. "Oh Papa I've just had the grandest time."

"It was rather fun wasn't it!" Despite his weariness Robert had to agree. It had been wonderful to take someone to the ancient exhibits at the British Museum who seemed to enjoy it was much as he did. They had spent the entire day there and her interest and energy never flagged. It amazed him that she took such joy in simple things like having an ice cream treat or browsing the trinkets in the museum's shop. He chuckled when she suggested that buying her sisters and mother some small trinkets might help mend their relationships and then watched as she carefully and thoughtfully chose presents for each of them.

The boat ride on the Thames was something he had never thought of doing before so he was surprised how much he had enjoyed that. Seeing the familiar sights of the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben, Westminster Bridge and St. Paul's Cathedral from the unfamiliar vantage point of the river had given him a new perspective of their grandness.

But most of all he enjoyed seeing the world through the eyes of a child. Sometimes surprised, sometimes a bit taken aback, he marveled at what caught Sybil's attention.

"Yes it really was wonderful!" he smiled at his beaming daughter.


	14. Edith Shines

Edith sat on the piano bench and looked around the room. For as long as she could remember this had been her favorite room in the house. With the intricate carved moldings on the ceiling, doors and wainscoting, the white marble fireplace, and the overly large three layered crystal chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling the room just as elegant and ornate as most of the other downstairs rooms within the Abbey. Yet somehow Edith thought there was an airiness and lightness here that most of the other rooms lacked. Maybe it was the light green wallpaper, the pale yellow ceiling and wainscoting and the thick white area rug under the pale pinkish brocade sofa and matching chairs that formed the seating area in front of the white marble fireplace and the lighter wood tables and stands scattered around the room that gave the impression of lightness and airiness. Or maybe it was sunlight that filtered through the two floor-to-ceiling windows allowing the room to be filled with sunlight most of the day.

She often found herself coming here to escape especially on those days that Mary was being insufferable which could be most any day. Mary had yet to figure out that Edith found refuge here although to be honest Edith doubted that Mary would seek her out. While she got along with Sybil, sometimes Edith just didn't want to listen to her younger sister's chattering or participate in one of her escapades. Instead, Edith would head for this room where she'd curl up in one of those comfortable lounge chairs in front of the fireplace and read for hours or she'd sit in a chair in front of one of those large windows and gaze out the window. Situated at the back of the house, the view out the window was of a fairly flat expanse of lawn dotted with patches of wildflowers and bordered by the woods in the distance. She often saw deer or rabbits munching on the flowers.

When she was younger she would often bring her dolls here to play with, sitting on the parquet floor in front of the windows or in the colder months on the carpeting in front of the fireplace. These days she was too old to play with dolls and so she came here to read or write or play the baby grand piano that took up one corner of the room. Edith considered playing the piano her one talent and it set her apart from her sisters. While all three of the Crawley girls were given piano lessons, just like all girls of their class, it was only Edith who looked forward to her lessons and eagerly practiced every day.

Drawn by the sounds of a beautiful melody being played on the piano, Cora walked down the corridor to the piano room. Not wanting to disturb the pianist, Cora slowly and quietly opened one of the double doors of the room. Standing in the partially opened doorway, she happily smiled as she watched her middle daughter playing the piano noting how graceful and content Edith looked, two attributes that Edith seldom showed.

Edith finished the song and sat staring at the sheet music.

"That was so lovely" Cora stated. It was obvious in the way Edith's shoulders slightly twitched at Cora's words that Edith had been unaware her mother was watching her.

"It's one of my favorite songs." Edith smiled as she turned to face her mother.

"You played it very well."

Edith's smiled grew wider. "Do you really think so?"

Cora nodded her head as she walked towards the piano bench. She sat down beside Edith and took her hand. "I wish I could play the piano as good as you do."

Edith basked in her mother's compliments.

"In fact" Cora began tentatively. "I've just had a thought. I'm hosting that women's luncheon next week." Edith nodded for her mother had talked about it last week at lunch.

"These things always seem so stiff and formal. I think some of the women are a bit intimated by their surroundings so what if instead of the women gathering in the library before luncheon we meet in here or" Cora stood up as she looked around the room "maybe we could move the piano to the Grand Salon."

Edith wasn't sure what her mother was getting at so she just sat there nodding her head.

"We could serve punch and some hors d'oeuvres-" Cora turned to Edith and smiled "while you play the piano."

It took a moment for Edith to realize what her mother had said. Stunned, Edith finally spoke up. "You want _me_ to play the piano? For your luncheon meeting?"

xxxxxx

"Edith is doing what?" Violet set her tea cup on the table beside her chair so briskly a spot of tea fell on the table. Glaring at Cora she continued "really do you think that's wise?"

Edith, who only a moment ago was basking in her mother's praise, seemed to deflate as her grandmother spoke.

"You know how dull these things usually are" Cora retorted "and I thought it might lighten the mood." For once she wasn't going to back down in the face of her mother-in-law's criticisms.

"I'll agree the meetings are dull but I don't think a piano concert is-"

Cora audibly sighed. "It's not a concert. Edith will just quietly play the piano in the background while we wait for everyone to assemble."

"I think it sounds wonderful Mama" Sybil piped up. "Everyone loves good music." Turning towards her sister she added "and Edith does play beautifully."

Violet rolled her eyes at her eight year old granddaughter's remarks. "And I suppose you'd like to perform too. Maybe do a magic act?"

Sybil, who was too young to understand her grandmother's sarcasm, clapped her hands together as she stood up. "Oh Granny that would be wonderful but" she creased her brows "but I don't know any magic acts.

But always the optimist Sybil's face brightened "maybe I could learn-"

Chuckling Robert tussled the top of Sybil's head "I think your Granny was just joking."

Now it was Sybil's turn to look deflated. "But surely I could do something." Then looking at Violet "Granny you're always saying I need to be more lady like."

xxxxx

"Oh Edith will you stop it." Mary rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. She was so tired of hearing Edith going on and on about what dress she should wear.

"You're playing for a bunch of village women not London society. Anything you wear will be better than what they're wearing."

"But I want to look nice."

"As if-"

"You'll like nice in whatever you wear." Sybil didn't usually get tangled up in her sisters' constant battling but sometimes wise beyond her years Sybil knew how important this was to Edith. "I especially like you in green."

Taking hold of Edith's arm and leading her out of the room, Sybil continued "I'll help you pick out the dress."

xxxxxx

When the big day came Edith found herself a bundle of nerves. She had so looked forward to this, to finally have a chance to shine, to be out of her sisters' shadows, and now she was afraid of failing.

The room was empty when Edith took her seat on the piano bench. All of the sheet music for the songs she had selected sat beside her. _Just play like you always do. Play like you're the only one in the room._ Sybil's words of encouragement floated in her head.

xxxxxx

The room was quiet once again. All of the ladies had moved on to the dining room leaving just Edith sitting at the piano. She was no longer playing but rather sitting there staring off into space, feeling so happy. So many of the women had complimented her playing. One had asked Edith to play _To a Wild Rose_ again as it was her favorite song and Edith had played it so well.

Edith was startled from her thoughts by hearing someone nearby squealing "oh shoot."

She quickly looked around the room but saw no one when out of the corner of her eye she saw movement at the window nearest the piano. Then watching in amazement, she saw her younger sister scramble through the opening.

"Sybil!" Edith cried as she quickly stood up as she watched Sybil brush her hands across the front of her dress.

Grinning at Edith Sybil said "I agree with that woman _To a Wild Rose_ is quite beautiful.

"You heard?"

"Didn't you notice the window was open a bit?"

Edith shook her head. She hadn't noticed anything but the piano. "You were standing out there the whole time?"

Sybil bobbed her head up and down. "I looked for someplace in here to hide but" she shrugged her shoulders.

Sybil walked over to the table where the platters of hors d' oeuvres had been placed. "Not much left but surely it's better than whatever nanny is serving for our lunch" she said as she began placing all the remaining delectables on one platter.

Taking the platter and then sitting on the sofa Sybil looked at Edith and patted the sofa. "Well don't you want to celebrate?


	15. Easter Eggs, Candy, and Hats

**1900**

The Crawley girls, each wearing an old apron overtop their clothes, sat at the big table in the servants which had been covered with several layers of newspaper and then topped with an old sheet. It was time for the annual coloring of Easter Eggs which tomorrow the girls would try to find in their Easter Egg hunt.

"No Sybil you use the brush to paint a picture" one of her sisters said as Sybil proceeded to dip an egg in one of the bowls of paint. It was two year old Sybil's first time and her sisters were trying to explain to her how to do it.

Edith spent fifteen minutes delicately trying to make flowers on one of the eggs. Mary spent the time making a complex drawing of lines and squares on another egg while Sybil seemed content to just mix as many colors as she could on one egg. Her eyes widened in surprise when she painted over a spot of blue with some yellow paint and it turned green thus causing her to try and make as many colors as she could.

While they worked, they chattered about the egg hunt tomorrow with Mary of course bragging she'd find the most eggs as usual. But what interested Sybil most was their stories of the Easter Bunny and his gifts of chocolate eggs.

xxxxxx

Mary wasn't quite sure what had woken her up. Probably Edith snoring again she thought. Looking over at Edith's bed her first thought was that there was some kind of animal on top of the bed. Alarmed that an animal had made its way up into the nursery, although there was a momentary bit of relief that it was on Edith's bed and not hers, she slowly and quietly sat up to get a better look before realizing in was only her sister's reddish hair, in a long braid, that was spilled across the blanket.

Sighing in relief, although she thought it might have been interesting if it had been an animal, Mary sunk back down into the covers of her bed before immediately rising back up again as she realized there was light in the room. It wasn't the kind of light when morning had finally broken through but an artificial light as if someone had lit a candle. Looking around for the source of this light, Mary saw that the corridor door to nursery was open allowing the dim lights of the hall sconces to penetrate the nursery. _Why would that door be open_ she wondered.

Now sitting upright she looked over at Sybil's bed and saw it was empty. _Sybil! Wandering around again!_ Mary tossed her bedcover over and got out of bed. In the corridor she paused trying to think of where her non quite three year old sister might have gone this time.

She found her sitting in the dark in the library.

"You want to see him too?" Sybil asked.

"See who?"

Sybil rolled her eyes as she gave a side long glance at her older sister. "The Easter Bunny silly."

"The … Easter … Bunny?" Mary could barely spit out the words as she began to chuckle before realizing Sybil was quite serious.

 **1901**

"It's not fair!" Sybil exclaimed as she stomped her foot to emphasize her unhappiness.

"Now Sybil" Robert tried to console his youngest daughter. "Your sisters have been doing this longer so they-"

But Sybil was having none of his excuses and she cut him off in midsentence, stomping her feet and waving her hands. "You shouldn't hide them so high up I'm not as tall as them. How could I see that one on top of the bush or reach that one in the pink tree? It's just not fair!"

Robert was both amused and flabbergasted by Sybil's outburst, amused that she was taking this so seriously and flabbergasted at her display of anger.

 **1902**

Sybil's eyes widen as her mother handed out the straw baskets to each of her daughters.

"Who ate my candy?" she cried as she took the pretty basket trimmed with blue ribbons which earlier had contained three Cadbury Crème eggs.

"No one ate your candy my dear. We just need to use these baskets for the Easter egg hunt."

Sybil narrowed her eyes as she stared at her mother. "I promise Sybil your candy is in the library."

While Sybil and her mother were discussing the missing candy, Edith had spent the time peering around the garden trying to spot some of the hidden eggs. She smirked as she spotted three eggs. _Oh this is going to be so easy_ she thought.

Once she found out the prize for winning the egg hunt was a chocolate bunny, Sybil quickly forgot about her candy eggs, as the three girls were given the signal to start hunting. Edith immediately dashed for the three eggs she had already spied while Mary darted off towards the far corner of the garden.

There were squeals of delight as each girl found an egg. There were different squeals when Sybil and Edith, spotting the same egg at the same time, had a slight tussle with Sybil finally winning due to a most unlady like maneuver. When Edith set her basket down to reach for an egg hidden deep in a bush, Mary had no qualms quietly taking one egg from her sister's basket. Sybil, having seen this, had no qualms doing the same later to Mary.

In their excitement, Mary and Edith accidently backed into each other causing their baskets to tip over and some of their eggs rolled out. As they began arguing with each other as to whose fault it was, Sybil quietly began picking up some of the eggs that had spilled from her sisters' baskets and then dashed away before either Mary or Edith realized what had happened.

Needless to say it was with much surprise to everyone but Sybil that she was the winner of that year's Easter Egg hunt.

 **1905**

"Mama I've been thinking." At Sybil's words, Cora laid her embroidery hoop on the sofa and looked expectantly at her daughter. Her youngest daughter was always a constant source of surprise to Cora. The way Sybil smiled and her eyes glowed, Cora knew she was excited about something.

"I was just thinking that Easter is coming up and I was remembering last year when we were in New York." Cora nodded her head wondering where this was going.

"Well remembering how much fun the Easter Parade was I thought that we could do something like that here."

Of all the things Sybil could have said Cora wasn't expecting this. Certainly nine year old Sybil had to realize how much work such a thing involved. "You want us to have a parade like in New York?"

Sybil laughed. "Not exactly. I just thought that … well I thought what if we have a hat parade among us women here at Downton." She sat down on the sofa next to her mother. "We could involve all the servants and have winners for most outrageous or ugliest or prettiest or … or creative."

Sybil was so excited about her plan that not even her Granny could dampen her spirits when she told them of her plan at tea that afternoon.

"You want us to parade up and down in front of the servants and have them judge our hats?" Granny sounded as if Sybil wanted them to face a firing squad.

"No … no … Granny. It's not like that. All the women at Downton, or at least those that want to, will wear a hat and everyone will vote. We'll have different categories like silliest hat or ugliest hat."

Sybil turned towards her sisters and appealed to them. "Oh Mary and Edith surely you remember how much we laughed at the parade in New York. It will be fun."

"I don't understand your obsession Sybil with fun." Violet spoke up. "And involving the servants well I think … I think … it's-"

Sybil's enthusiasm proved to be contagious and soon all the women, both upstairs and downstairs, were working on their hats. While there was plenty of talking everyone became quite secretive about their own hat.

In the end it turned out to be quite a production. Since it was Sybil's idea, Cora let her decide on the categories and she finally came up with silliest, ugliest and creative. Cora decided the hat parade would be in late afternoon and refreshments, tea and cakes and finger sandwiches would be offered for all. Everyone, including the male staff, was invited to secretly vote for the best hat in the three categories and Sybil even came up with small prizes for the winners.

Despite all her protests of the idea, Violet surprised everyone not only by showing up but also by winning "the silliest" category.

 **A/N: I actually did a bit of research for this and discovered that the Cadbury Crème Egg was invented in 1875! I remember as a child I always got a new outfit and hat (but nothing silly or outrageous) for Easter. I hope that enthusiasm for these stories isn't waning.**


	16. A Surprise Request

A/N: It's been a while since I added to this. I was pleasantly surprised by all the lovely reviews of the last chapter, thanks ever so much.

* * *

Mildred Walker, feeling every bit her 59 years, gratefully lowered her body onto the bench while her five year old charge, Lady Sybil, galloped around the garden. She should have known that a walk to the tall stone gates that marked the main entrance to Downton and back to the house would not have been satisfying for the young girl. While Mildred had ambled the distance, Lady Sybil had skipped, jumped, and ran in a seemingly endless display of energy that only a child can exhibit.

"Do you think you could ride a deer like a horse?" Sybil had asked when they spotted three deer contentedly munching some low lying leaves on a bush half way down the drive towards the front gates. "I think they'd be good for someone my size much more than a pony."

Ever fearful of the child chasing off after a wild animal, which she did with some regularity on their walks when she spied rabbits, weasels and hedgehogs, Mildred had told her deer were wild animals that couldn't be tamed and could even be dangerous if one tried to pet them let alone try to ride them.

Now she had let the child cajole her into playing in the garden rather than returning to the house and taking part in more sedate activities like playing with her stuffed animals, reading a book (well looking at the pictures to be more accurate), or playing with some of the myriad number of toys that graced the Downton nursery. Nanny Walker leaned back against the bench and sighed heavily. _Maybe it's time I consider giving up this job_ she thought as she gazed lovingly at the dark-haired little girl who was now racing up and down the lawn chasing butterflies.

She had come to Downton two weeks before Lady Sybil was born and had been here ever since with her sole charge the Earl's youngest daughter whom she had come to love as much as if the child was her own. But now she wasn't sure she could keep up with the energetic five year old yet if she stayed, she'd have some relief next year when as a six year old Lady Sybil would spend part of her days with a governess.

The immediate hours after luncheon were quiet time in the Downton nursery. While Sybil was expected to nap, Mary and Edith were excused from their governess and could read or relax as they wanted.

Although she was only five years old in some ways Sybil was wise beyond her years. She knew if she kept her nanny busy enough in the morning, the woman would take a long nap after lunch supposedly while Sybil herself napped. Today Sybil had lain on her bed for exactly twenty minutes before turning towards her sister Edith who was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Edith" she called but Edith didn't look up from her book.

Sybil got off her bed and sat down on Edith's bed. "Want to do some exploring?"

"I'm busy" Edith replied without even looking at her sister.

"You call that busy?"

"Yes" Edith curtly replied again without making eye contact with her sister.

"Wouldn't exploring be much more fun?" Sybil implored.

Edith finally set her book across her stomach and looked at Sybil. "You mean like last week when we went up to the attics where we got covered in dust, had sneezing fits, a mouse ran across my shoe, you broke that little chair and-"

"Well we didn't find any treasure so we-" Sybil

"Or do you mean like the other day when we were _exploring_ " Edith emphasized the word as if it was something bad "those sheds and I stepped on that nail?" She could still remember the pain and her foot was still sore.

Sybil rolled her eyes as Edith looked towards her stockinged foot.

"Well-" Sybil began but Edith cut her off.

"I'm not ready for any more _exploring_!"

Having been rebuffed by Edith Sybil went looking for Mary. She finally found her in a little room down the corridor that Mary liked to consider her private room. Sybil hadn't bothered to knock because she knew if Mary was in there she'd yell "go away" or, more likely, wouldn't respond.

"There you are" Sybil gaily spoke upon seeing her oldest sister sitting on the floor surrounded by fashion magazines.

"Would you like to play a game of checkers or maybe-"

"I'm busy Sybil" Mary stated in that icy tone of hers.

"Looking at magazines?" That hardly seemed being busy to Sybil.

"Mama is taking me to the dressmaker's Thursday and I'm trying to decide what I want." Mary didn't even bother looking at Sybil as she leafed through another magazine.

"But surely playing checkers would be more fun" Sybil insisted.

Now that she had been rebuffed by both her sisters Sybil sat down on the top step of the stairway trying to decide what to do. Suddenly the idea came to her. She needed another brother or sister. A brother would probably be best after all Imogen was always talking about the fun she had with her brothers.

Mama wasn't in her sitting room or her bedroom so Sybil went looking for her father. Normally she could always find him in the library but today even the library was empty.

Looking at the shelves of books Sybil thought maybe she should find something to read, well something with a lot of pictures since she really couldn't read yet. But sitting here looking at books wouldn't get her what she really wanted.

Walking back into the grand foyer Sybil spied one of the footmen just before he darted through the open green blaze door. Since he was carrying a tray Sybil thought he must have been coming from the dining room.

And that's where she found her father sitting alone at the big table eating his lunch. He was looking at some papers lying on the table so he didn't notice Sybil until she was standing right beside him.

"Sybil!" he called as he set his fork down. "This is quite unexpected."

"I need to talk to you Papa" she spoke in her most solemn voice.

Robert quirked his brow as he looked at his young daughter who seldom appeared so serious.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad" Robert answered as he held out his arms to lift her onto his lap. At least that is what he hoped but he'd have to admit that Sybil could be a bit unruly. Yet neither the nanny nor a housemaid had run into the room after her so maybe …"

"I need a brother or another sister but I think a brother would be best."

She stated it so matter-of-factly he thought he must have heard her wrong. He sputtered "you what?"

"Oh papa I need someone to play with."

"You have Edith and Mary."

Sybil rolled her eyes. "They're too busy for me."

She reached out with her little hand and touched his face. "I'd be a really good big sister Papa."

"I'm sure you would be Sybil" he said the only thing that came to mind as he wished it was Cora having this conversation with their youngest.

"Then can we go get one now?"


	17. Dreams

Mary woke with a start, her pulse racing, her heart beating so fast she could hear it and gasping for air. Sitting up quickly she looked about the room but it was so dark she thought she was still in that cave until some part of her brain told her she was sitting on something way too comfortable to be that rickety cart. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she realized it had just been a dream … the cave, the wooden cart, the bears.

Bears! Yikes! She had dreamed of bears, first a cute little brown cub almost hidden behind a large rock she had missed seeing it until … Mary closed her eyes and creased her forehead trying to recall who the man driving the cart was but he remained a blurry and indistinct figure. Whoever he was it was he that had seen the little cub and pointed it out to her. But then as the cart drove further into the cave there were more cubs, some not so little or adorable, until finally huge bears appeared.

Mary snapped on the lamp sitting on her bedside table. Its warm glow cast shadows around the room but none were as frightening as those bears standing upright, growling, their huge paws waving in the air. A nightmare! She had had a nightmare. Forgetting her manners, she was most unlady like as she took a gulp of water from the small glass carafe sitting on her bedside table.

It was most unusual for her to have a nightmare, in fact she couldn't remember the last time. No it was her little sister that sometimes had the nightmares or at least that's what she'd say as she'd stand bouncing on her tiptoes beside Mary's bed, her stuffed white rabbit held close to her chest. Breaking out in a big grin when Mary would pull back the covers, Sybil would jump onto Mary's bed and snuggle closely. For the first time since she'd awoken Mary gave a half smile. She loved that Sybil turned to her and not Edith but then again, Mary smirked, who would turn to Edith for comfort?

Mary looked forlornly around her bedroom for there was no one here to comfort her. Thinking about Sybil reminded her that she had read Sybil a couple of chapters from the book Grandmama had sent, a couple of chapters about a bear terrorizing some settlers or was it prospectors? Mary shook her head Grandmama was always sending those silly adventure stories to Sybil.

Turning off the lamp she laid back down but the moment she closed her eyes a vision of a bear appeared causing her to bolt upright once again. Why was she still thinking of bears and caves she wondered. Plumping up her pillows so that she was in more of a sitting position than laying down, the lamp on once again, Mary sat there staring into space until finally sleep came once again this time thankfully with no bears.

* * *

It was such a lovely afternoon that Edith ventured outside to one of the far gardens where she knew it was unlikely either Mama or Mary would appear. She liked to think of this place as her garden, a place where she could sit in blissful solitude to read or write or just think. Sitting on the lone wooden bench, she took a deep breath to fully appreciate the fragrant scents of the blooming flowers that perfumed the air.

She had brought one of her favorite books, _The Light Princess_ , to read. The story appealed to her not just because the Princess got her Prince Charming but Edith loved that the Princess had so many obstacles to overcome and that in the end she saved the Prince rather than the other way around. She had read the book several times yet was enthralled upon each reading. It gave her hope that one day she'd find her own Prince.

However, today with the warm weather, the sunshine, the fragrant scents in the air, Edith soon dozed off. In her dream Edith was the family beauty standing out from her two dark haired sisters with her hair of spun gold and not the fading blond turning reddish as in her real life. She was the belle of any ball she attended. With visions of handsome Princes vying for her filled her head, she was on the verge of making a decision when the sound of running footsteps on the garden's cobblestones woke her up. She opened her eyes just in time to see Sybil fleeing down the garden path and disappearing into the woods beyond.

Lately Sybil had found she could escape for an hour or so in the afternoon when the nanny thought Sybil was taking a piano lesson with the governess and the governess thought Sybil was in the nursery resting. That was so Sybil Edith thought as she watched her sister disappear and she wondered how long Sybil would get away with this charade.

Sybil, certainly more so than Mary or herself, flouted the rules doing things they weren't supposed to do. It was something that Edith secretly admired in her little sister, that streak of independence. Edith wished she was a bit more like Sybil, more daring and adventurous, less afraid of what other people thought, less worried about pleasing those around her. _Oh just be yourself Edith_ Sybil, sometimes so wise beyond her years, would say to her. Someday, Edith thought, someday I will.

* * *

Mary was surprised how much her dream stayed with her throughout the day with the images of bears floating in and out of her head accompanied by the thoughts of feeling scared and trapped. Hoping to shake the images once and for all she decided to take a nice long ride on Dobbin, her favorite horse. Mary loved everything about riding, the wind blowing on her face, the powerful movements of the horse, the feeling of freedom as they tore across the countryside.

After a half hour, Mary slowed Dobbin down finally stopping him on the hilltop. She loved this particular spot, high on the hill from which she could see much of what should by all rights one day be her domain. Although she had overhead snippets of conversation that it would be cousin Patrick that inherited, Mary scoffed at the idea that he would inherit. She was the oldest child of the Earl of Grantham and it should be hers. It would be hers. One day it would all belong to her she thought and she relished the idea of being the mistress of such a large and important estate.

As Mary and Dobbin slowly ambled towards home, taking a beaten path that wound around one of the estate's lakes, Mary was astonished to find Sybil. She was standing in what was left of an old rowboat that had long ago been pulled up on the shore and allowed to rot. Yet there was Sybil, holding a paddle and making stroking motions as if gliding the old boat around the lake. As Mary watched, Sybil stopped her rowing, lifted the binoculars strung around her neck, and surveyed the area in front of her.

Amused, Mary couldn't help but chuckle causing Sybil to drop the binoculars and snap her head around to see who was there.

"What are you doing Sybil?" Mary called out from atop Dobbin.

"I'm navigating the Amazon looking for crocodiles" Sybil replied nonchalantly. "Or maybe sailing down the Nile."

"Surely if you're navigating a boat you know which river you're on" Mary was quite amused at Sybil's imagination. "I mean the Amazon and the Nile are on opposite sides of the world."

"Yes … well then" Sybil stuck her nose in the air as if sniffling the air. "Today it's the Nile. I'm on the lookout for undiscovered pyramids and" she looked at her sister "one must be aware of crocodiles of course."

"Of course" Mary laughed.

Sybil nodded, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I'm not sure how pleased Papa would be that you have his binoculars."

Sybil looked down at the binoculars and flipped her hand in the air. "Well I needed them" she replied as if it was so obvious. Then looking up at Mary and grinning she continued "besides I'll get them back before he even knows they're gone."

Laughing, Mary responded "in that case maybe you better come back with me. I think Dobbin can handle the two of us."

As they wandered back to the abbey, Sybil leaning back against Mary, couldn't help but think that one day she would be an explorer. Maybe on the Amazon, maybe on the Nile. Maybe it wouldn't be someplace so exotic. But one thing she was sure of was that she'd go beyond the bounds of Downton.


	18. Patrick's Visit

Perched on the edge of Mary's bed, Edith silently watched as Anna finished pinning Mary's dark hair into a loose Gibson roll. Although Anna had rolled Edith's hair into the same style, Edith's reddish hair fell in soft waves around her face unlike Mary's which was pulled straight back. Edith noted that Mary had chosen to wear her new dark red dress although she had been quite vocal that dinner with Patrick and his two school chums didn't merit any special dress.

The quietness was broken as the door burst open and Sybil waltzed into the bedroom. She didn't stop moving until she was standing in the middle of the room. Then, having secured the attention of all those present, Sybil proceeded to twirl around, her arms holding out the full skirt of her dress, so that her older sisters and Anna could see what Sybil proudly proclaimed was _my best party dress._

Usually the Crawley girls were not allowed to attend dinner in the dining room when there were guests that were not family but since tonight's only guests were Patrick and his school chums, John and Phillip, they were allowed to do so that evening including, much to the surprise of her older sisters, eleven year old Sybil. _Why should Sybil have to dine alone in the nursery when it's just Patrick and his school friends Mama had answered when Edith questioned Sybil attending the dinner._ Now watching her younger sister twirling and spinning in her dark blue frock with the smocked bodice, Edith thought that Sybil always seemed to get special privileges that neither she nor Mary had gotten when they were her age. Mary, still seated at her vanity table, watched in amusement at Sybil's obvious glee.

Sybil's glee carried over to the dining room where she was definitely the bell of the ball so to speak. It was Sybil with her innate friendliness and curiosity that steered the conversation drawing out Patrick's friends.

When Patrick announced where his friend Phillip had been raised, Sybil clapped her hands exclaiming ""A tea plantation in Ceylon? Oh how exciting that sounds" then proceeded to pepper the boy with questions who practically glowed talking about his life on a tea plantation. Sybil wasn't the only one enthralled with his stories as even Cora and Robert enthusiastically joined in the conversation.

xxxxx

Mary couldn't remember the last time she was so glad to retire to her bedroom. Dressed in her nightgown Mary sat at her vanity table plying the lilac scented lotion over her arms and hands in what had become her nighttime ritual. What a boring evening it had been she thought with that tedious dinner and all that talk of tea was enough to make her think about drinking coffee instead. And then the conversation had drifted to school. Who cares what Patrick and his friends are studying? As if a gentleman needs geometry or chemistry or Latin! She was sure Papa didn't use any of that in running Downton. Although she had found it rather amusing to watch Papa's face when the conversation switched to girls attending school.

The tediousness only grew when the dinner party retired to the library for, Mary rolled her eyes, what else tea. While Sybil cornered Phillip with an atlas, the rest of the group played board games until the boys were lured by Sybil and her atlas. _John can you show me where in India …_

Mary set her lotion on the vanity table and stared into the mirror for there was something that had been nagging her all evening although she was rather ashamed to admit it. There was been no doubt that her little eleven year old sister had glowed all evening. Mary had never thought of Edith as any threat or competition. Now as she sat staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror, Mary thought it was a good thing that Sybil was so much younger because unlike Edith, Sybil would have been competition.

xxxxx

What a lovely evening it had been Edith thought. It was unusual that Patrick had come for a visit without his father and even more unusual that he had brought two chums from school. His chums John and Phillip were just as nice as Patrick and to Edith's relief neither seemed to take any special interest in Mary which of course to Edith's delight quite annoyed Mary.

Edith gave a slight snicker thinking that actually both boys, especially Phillip, had paid much more attention to Sybil than to Mary. But she had to admit that it was Sybil that had drawn out Phillip and John in conversation that night. While she tried to think of questions to ask them, Sybil, with her natural curiosity, had just plunged in. But Edith had enjoyed listening to the boys stories of life in India and Ceylon and eventually was able to join in the conversation.

xxxxxx

Sybil still lay awake although she had been in bed for more than an hour. It had been the best evening of her life. Patrick's friends were so nice and much more interesting than the usual visitors to Downton although she had to admit she didn't usually get to meet visitors except for possibly a quick introduction or at afternoon tea. Listening to Phillip's tales of growing up in Ceylon and John's tales of life in India where his father was assigned with the foreign service made her realize just how dull her world at Downton was.

And the thought of how Phillip's sisters attended school … his younger sisters in Ceylon and his older sister in Switzerland … oh how envious she was of that.

* * *

Mary looked in the mirror to adjust her hat while thinking only a few more hours and Patrick and his friends would finally be gone. Just the thought of those two dullards caused Mary to sigh. It had been a dull time of board games and lawn bowling and talks of tea and school. But why should boring Patrick have exciting friends she thought even if one was the grandson of a Duke.

She had inwardly groaned when the tall one had introduced himself as John Bellworth grandson of the Duke of Berend and had emitted a chuckle when Sybil responded by solemnly introducing herself as Lady Sybil Crawley the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham. But as the youngest son of the Duke's third son, John himself would never have a title. Nor did it seem much money as his father was some minor official with the foreign service.

And the other one … his family might have a bit more money … after all they had one son in Harrow and next term a second one there too and a daughter at finishing school in Switzerland and two daughters at boarding school in Ceylon but really … Mary couldn't imagine a life as the wife of a tea planter in some God forsaken outpost. Taking one last look in the mirror, Mary chuckled with the thought that such a thing might be a good choice for Edith.

Cora thought a picnic by the lake seemed like a nice way to end Patrick's and his friends visit to Downton. Luckily the weather seemed to cooperate and the late spring day had dawned bright and sunny. While picnics might evoke the image of blankets spread on the ground, this of course was not what Cora had in mind. A long table covered with a white cloth had been set up by the footmen who hovered around serving food as if the group were dining in the elegant dining room of Downton rather than a wooden table set outdoors close to one of several lakes that dotted the estate grounds.

From her place at the table, Cora smiled as she looked at those sitting around the table. In less than two years, Mary would have her season followed the next year by Edith and Cora thought these couple of days with Patrick and his friends had been good training for the girls. Cora was very pleased with how the visit had progressed so far and with the boys leaving soon after the picnic she thought the visit would end most pleasingly.

xxxxx

Her thin cotton robe pulled tightly across her chest, her freshly shampooed hair still damp, her eyes reddened from all the tears she had shed, Edith sat alone in her bedroom looking as lonely and forlorn as she felt. Up until that moment on the lake it had been a wonderful two days Edith thought. Ever since she could remember she enjoyed whenever Patrick came to visit. Being only a month older than her, she had always thought she and Patrick had a special bond although they had never really spent much time alone.

A picnic by the lake had seemed like a nice way to end the boys' visit to Downton and it had been so pleasant until … Edith brushed a tear from her cheek. Her lovely dress and new hat were ruined. Everyone had laughed at her especially Mary. It was probably Mary that had put those frogs in the rowboat. She could still see Mary laughing at her. As if that humiliation wasn't enough she had had to ride back to the house in the horse cart with the footmen since Papa feared she'd ruin the seat in the motor car with her soaking wet dress.

xxxx

For Mary the past couple of days had been rather trying but then this afternoon … she was still chuckling over that scene at the lake. When she looked down at her arm she didn't see her own milky white arm but Edith's arm smudged with dirt and bits of leaves and twigs clinging to her sleeve.

It was almost too funny for words seeing Edith furiously sweeping her hands across her lap trying to ward off those frogs, then jumping up and struggling to stand in that small rowboat until losing her balance causing her to fall over the side and into the water. She plunged into the lake with such a splash it was a struggle for Patrick to keep the rowboat upright.

Seeing Edith flailing about causing more and more rippling of the water only made Mary laugh more until the ripples endangered her own rowboat with John at the helm of tipping over. It was one of the footmen that finally waded into the water and rescued Edith in water that wasn't even five feet deep. Carrying her to shore where he unceremoniously dumped the hysterical girl, Edith struggled to her feet and stood there soaking wet, having lost her oversized hat in the struggle, her hair plastered with twigs and bits of leaves drooping around her face.

Yes thought Mary that was quite a picture. It was one she was sure Patrick and his friends would remember.

xxxx

It had been the best couple of days thought Sybil, the best time I've had in quite some time. Patrick and his friends had been so much fun. She smiled thinking of the lawn bowling and croquet but the best had definitely been badminton where she and John had been a formidable team and had won every game. She'd certainly miss them when they left after tea for she'd once again be left alone with no one to play games with since Mary only considered riding an appropriate sport and these days Edith's idea of outside activities was walking through the gardens.

Sybil let out a deep sigh at the thought of Edith. It was all her fault of what had happened since she had slipped the frogs into the canoe when no one was looking with the hopes that they'd be enough of a distraction to Patrick and Edith allowing her and Phillip who was much smaller than either Patrick or John to win the rowboat race. She never imagined two little frogs would cause such a panic in Edith. Thinking she should probably apologize to Edith, Sybil hoped to catch Edith in her room before she went downstairs for tea.

"Go away!" was the response to Sybil's knock on Edith's bedroom door.

"Edith it's just me" Sybil called out.

"Go away!"

Undeterred for she had a mission, Sybil opened the bedroom door and was shocked to find a teary Edith dressed in her robe.

"Everyone else has already gone down for tea."

Edith made no movement, gave no indication she had heard her sister.

"Edith you need to finish dressing. Patrick and the boys are leaving soon. Their bags have already been taken down."

With fresh tears running down her cheeks, Edith whimpered "I don't want to see them. They'll probably just make jokes or laugh at me."

"Oh Edith" Sybil jumped onto the bed beside her sister.

She reached over and patted her sister's hand but Edith quickly withdrew her arm and stood up. "I'm … I'm …" Edith's voice quivered "I'm too embarrassed."

Suddenly it was as if Edith had found her voice and her words came out in a torrent. Sybil, her brows creased, nibbled on her lower lip as she listened to her sister. Finally Sybil stood up. "Oh Edith I think you're …" she paused at Edith's withering look. All thoughts of apologizing evaporated.

"It was funny but not because it was _you_. Really Edith if it had been me or Patrick or one of the boys" Sybil grinned "wouldn't you have laughed?"

"I mean seeing someone floundering like that … their arms waving … and that splash into the water!" Sybil continued as she saw a flicker of understanding in Edith. "You did look pretty funny with those twigs and leaves sticking on you."

Sybil picked up a clean skirt and blouse that had been carefully draped over a chair. "It was nothing to be embarrassed about." Sybil kept silent that she thought it was Edith's behavior afterwards as she started crying and screaming that had been embarrassing.

"You know Phillip and I had taken the lead. I think we were going to win that race." Sybil folded her arms across her chest and glared at Edith. "You didn't have to create all that excitement by falling in the lake just to keep us from winning."

"You think" Edith began to retort but stopped as Sybil began laughing. Edith gave a faint smile.

"And really Edith do you think Mary would actually ever touch a frog?


	19. Letters to Father Christmas

_**A/N: There may be some mistakes in spelling and grammar but these are letters written by children.**_

 _Dear Father Christmas_

 _I want a rocking chair, a diamond tiara and a fairey wand, some coloring books and crayons and pens or maybe some paints and some paper dolls with lots and lots of clothes to cut out. I am very good with scissors._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I want my own doll house since my sister Mary thinks the one we have is hers. It will need furniture and little people. I would also like a new doll and a baby doll pram. Please bring my new baby sister some soft toys since she likes to chew on things and toys that don't make noise._

 _Thank you, Edith_

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I want a new doll with black hair and eyes like mine, doll clothes, a game I can play by myself, books, a heart necklace, and you can surprise me with other things. Please bring two of everything since my sister Edith always takes my things. Only make her doll with red hair._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _Thank you for my presents last year. I enjoyed them all. This year I would like a new baby doll pram because the one you brought last year was broken by my little sister._

 _Thank you, Edith_

 _PS Nanny says my little sister is too young to know what she did so please don't forget her gifts because she didn't mean to be a bad girl. My older sister Mary is a bad girl._

Edith, looking quite pleased with herself, laid her pencil on the desk. She was reading what she had just written when her concentration was broken by the clattering sounds of something shattering on the floor followed quickly by the familiar sound of nanny yelling "No … No … Sybil." Almost afraid to see what Sybil had broken now, and hoping that whatever it was it was Mary's, Edith slowly turned her head towards the commotion on the far side of the room.

 _Another PS Let me add a new tea set to my list. One with colorful flowers would be nice._

 _xxxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I am writing for my baby sister who is too young to write. Although she can't talk well yet she I know she would like a soft baby doll that has no legs or arms that she can pull off, a baby doll pram, and hair ribbons. I know she would like them because she always plays with mine. She also likes anything that is shiny and things that make noise but please don't leave anything noisey._

 _Edith writing for Sybil_

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I would really like you to take my sister Edith. You don't need to leave me anything in place of her._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

As the governess moved towards her, Mary snatched her letter off the table and quickly tore it into pieces. Mary knew that she'd never let her send such a letter. Oh how she wished she had her own bedroom then she could keep Edith out and away from her things. Edith just always looked so … so … oh Mary wasn't quite sure of what the word was to describe it … maybe gleeful or … crowing or … superior. Not at all like little Sybil who would give a glowing smile that lit up her face and eyes that Mary couldn't help but be enamored with. Even when Sybil broke something, which she did with some regularity, her eyes would widen, her mouth would form that perfect O shape, then she'd fall back on her bum and look up as if to say "how did that happen?" Oh why couldn't Edith be more like Sybil thought Mary.

 _Dear Father Christmas_

 _I want a pony, saddle, riding hat and boots. My sister Edith would love to ride in your sleigh could you make room for her?_

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I hope you will leave me a music box, some_ _fancy_ _pretty hair clips, a charm bracelet with one or two charms, and some coloring books and crayons but I will be happy with whatever you leave._

 _Edith_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas_

 _I would be so happy to get a stuffed bear or lion or tiger. I've been rather good this year so maybe all three. I'd also like a hobby horse and books with lots of pictures since I can't read yet. My nanny is writing this so be sure to leave her something nice too._

 _I'll be sure to leave you some biscuits or would you like chocolate or maybe both? Sybil_

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I want diamond hair clips, gold and silver bracelets maybe with emeralds or pearls or rubies, a jewelry box that I can lock with a key, a music box._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I'm a very good reader now so some new books would be nice. I especially like stories about a Princess. A carousel that plays music would also be nice and some puzzles I can do all the ones we have so some harder ones._

 _Thank you, Edith_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I am learning to read so some books would be nice but I like funny stories or adventure stories unlike most of the books we already have. A bowling set would be nice and I could even play it by myself when my sisters are busy with other things. Granny gave me a very pretty necklace for my birthday but I don't have a jewelry box so maybe that would be nice. Very colorful ribbons for my hair would be nice nanny seems to always use such dull ones. My sister Mary is kindly writing this for me so a pretty hair clip made of diamonds in the shape of a butterfly or flowers would be nice for her and maybe a necklace that matches her hair clip._

 _I helped the cook make the biscuits we are leaving for you. The icing might be a little crooked I was trying to write my name and draw a picture but they are still very tasty. Lady Sybil_

* * *

Dear Father Christmas

 _I would like a fur lined cape with a hood in red or purple but not blue since that color is not good on me. Also, a gold necklace with a locket. I'm too old for dolls now or coloring books._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I would like some ballet slippers since I'm thinking of becoming a dancer. Grandmama took us to see the ballet when we went to New York in the summer. I' would also like a diary. But I will be pleased with whatever you leave me._

 _Thank you, Edith_

Mary glanced at Edith's letter which she had left on the table. Really how silly was Edith she thought. A dancer! As if she had any grace. And a diary as if she had anything interesting to write about! Mary was convinced Edith would probably just make up things to fill out the pages.

Hearing Edith stomping, is that the walk of a dancer Mary chuckled to herself, back into the room, Mary quickly starting drawing. She wanted to say something to Edith but thought better of it after all Christmas was coming and no sense in starting a needless fight with Father Christmas keeping track of such things.

xxxx

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I would be so happy to get_

 _A wagon_

 _A bucket and shovel_

 _A rag doll_

 _Two pairs of trousers_

 _I've been helping Mrs. Patmore with the Christmas baking so I'm leaving you a special surprise on your biscuit plate this year. But wait to eat them until you get home because I overheard one of the cooks say they'd make you tipsy but I don't know what that means but they are very good I snuck one when no one was looking but I don't know if I got tipsy._

 _Sybil_

* * *

Wearing her nightgown, Sybil sat alone at the table in the nursery where she and her sisters ate their meals. Every year she and her sisters would sit down and write their letters to Father Christmas but this year neither Mary nor Edith seemed to be interested in doing so claiming they were too old. Sybil picked up her pen and sighed deeply.

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I really tried to be a good girl this year but sometimes things happen. Sometimes I don't understand what I did that was so wrong, well maybe I know what I did but I don't really know why it was wrong. Do you think climbing trees is bad? Or wading in the creek catching tadpoles? I put the tadpoles back. I just like to see how many I can catch. I can't really help it if my shoes and dresses get dirty when I play outdoors. And there has been those incidents with Pharaoh which I seem to get blamed for._

 _I promise I will be on my very bestest behavior for the rest of the year and_ _I promise I will try harder next year to be even gooder._

 _So I hope you will leave me a bicycle. And I would really like a wooden box that I can lock with a key. I would like it to store my treasures in it._

 _Last year I asked for trousers which you forgot to leave me. I really need them if you leave me the bicycle._

 _I've made special chocolate treats for you this year. They are really really good but don't eat them all at once because you can get an upset stomach because they are so rich. I am quite sure about that._

 _Sybil_

 ** _A/N: I hope you like and enjoy this chapter. Reviews, good or bad, are welcomed. My goal is to write a Christmas themed story each week in December. This is my second one. The first was a stand alone story A Christmas Story of Robert and His Two Sybils._**


	20. Codswallop

**A/N: Sorry this isn't another chapter of The Betrayal but I go to the lung clinic this week and I needed to think of something lighthearted.**

"What is that sound?" Violet tapped her cane on the floor as she looked at Cora.

Sitting on the red sofa across from her mother-in-law, Cora sheepishly looked down at the saucer she held in her lap. She knew she needn't answer for any moment now the source of that thumping noise would be evident when her youngest daughter come barging into the library.

Sybil, skipping into the room, came to a halt next to the sofa where Violet was sitting. Giving one of those smiles that lit up her face, she called out "Good afternoon" before continuing on to the table set with the tea makings.

Cora, ignoring Violet's eye rolling, asked "where are your sisters?"

"Oh they're lollygagging" she merrily replied before picking up a plate and loading it with three chocolate biscuits.

"Lollygagging?" Violet mimicked her youngest grandchild.

Sybil turned towards her grandmother, her face quite serious. "It means they're-"

"I'm quite aware of what it means Sybil."

"It's a rather funny word isn't it Granny." Sybil giggled.

"Sybil is expanding her vocabulary Mama" Robert looked lovingly at his daughter.

Before anything else could be said the lollygagging Mary and Edith entered the library. There was no more discussion of Sybil's vocabulary as the conversation turned to those mundane topics so typical of afternoon tea. That is at least how it went until Sybil asked Carson for some ice cream.

"Sybil we don't have ice cream at tea" Cora quickly stated.

"But Mama I have the collywobbles and I think ice cream would settle them."

"Collywobbles!" it was as if Mary, Edith and Robert were in a chorus.

Violet looked at Cora. "I take it that's another expansion of Sybil's vocabulary?"

In a house as large as Downton, the nursery was a shockingly small windowless room with three small beds, little more than cots really, taking up almost all the floor space. Mary as the eldest and befitting her self-importance occupied the bed that ran lengthwise against one wall while her sisters occupied the two beds that jutted out into the room from the opposite wall. While Mary had her own nightstand crammed between the iron headboard of her bed and the far wall of the nursery, her sisters shared a nightstand that sat between their two beds.

Now that Sybil was considered old enough to sleep in the same room as her sisters, the night nanny slept alone in the adjoining room always on call to soothe away nightmares or sudden illness or, more likely, subdue or quell any outbreaks of discord among the Crawley sisters. She was also charged with ensuring after lights out the girls actually slept but as the elderly nanny was often loudly snoring before her charges closed their eyes the girls sometimes softly talked far into the night. Sometimes that talk wasn't so soft.

It was a usual night in the Downton nursery with the nanny asleep, the sound of her snores drifting through the partially open door, and each of the girls seemed ready to drift off to sleep when Sybil began talking about the strawberries and cream they had had for dessert. It was a surprising topic to bring up since just the week before Mary and Edith had gotten into a tussle when discussing their favorite desserts, something which may have seemed liked a rather innocuous topic but even that proved fertile for conflict between ten year old Mary and nine year old Edith.

" _Anything chocolate" Sybil had declared. "Or anything with chocolate sauce or chocolate filling."_

" _Well that certainly covers a lot" Mary laughed._

" _Well it's hard to name just one thing" Sybil replied._

" _Charlotte Russe" Mary said._

" _Charlotte Russe?" Sybil looked confused._

" _We've never had Charlotte Russe" Edith countered._

" _I have" Mary retorted._

" _Where did you have Charlotte Russe?" Edith demanded._

" _I have been to tea parties Edith. Parties you haven't been to."_

" _You-" Edith began_

" _Trif-fle" Sybil suddenly blurted out interrupting Edith. Sybil at even five years old was quite perceptive of her sisters' penchant for arguing over even the simplest of things._

" _It's trifle darling" Mary corrected her._

" _Well it's good especially with lots and lots of cream" Sybil stated "and with that spongy cake."_

" _How about Mrs. Patmore's orange and almond cake" Edith said._

" _Oh I love that too" Sybil clapped her hands in delight._

 _Mary laughed. "Is there any dessert you don't like Sybil?"_

 _It took Sybil a moment or two before she responded quite solemnly "Well I don't think I've tried them all yet Mary."_

" _I like Lemon Tart" Edith volunteered._

" _That's rather bland" Mary remarked. "Bland and sour just like you."_

 _Pillows were thrown. Hair was pulled. Needless to say it was a night the nanny's sleep was interrupted to quell the fracas between the two older Crawley girls._

"Yes Sybil those strawberry tarts were delicious" Edith dutifully answered her sister.

"I picked those strawberries myself" Sybil proudly proclaimed.

"You told us that when we ate them at dinner." Mary yawned but whether in boredom or sleepiness she wasn't sure but would guess boredom.

"So why do you think they're called strawberries when they're red?" Sybil asked. "Blueberries are blue and blackberries are black so why don't we call strawberries redberries?"

Mary rolled her eyes thankful that in the darkness her little sister couldn't see her. Perhaps if she didn't respond and Edith remained quiet Sybil would go to sleep.

"It just isn't right. They're not even the color of straw so why call them strawberries?" But Sybil clearly wasn't finished with the topic much to Mary's dismay.

Mary glanced over to Sybil's bed where her five-year-old sister was now sitting up with her back resting against the headboard and her little arms folded across her chest. Although the room was too dim to actually see, the only light being a faint glow from the wall sconce through the open doorway, Mary knew the look on her sister's face. It would be a look of equal parts passion and curiosity.

"Well there's lots of red berries … raspberries and … and" Edith grappled trying to think of another red berry. "Red currrants and those gooseberries we had last week" she practically thundered in triumph.

"Gooseberries!" Sybil squealed before breaking out in a hearty laugh.

"Gooseberries" she repeated. "Who was silly enough to name them gooseberries? They're not even the color of gooses."

"Geese" Edith corrected her sister.

"Gooseberries are the color of geese?"

"No silly. If you have more than one goose they're called geese."

"I don't think I've ever seen a red geese"

Mary wanted to scream listening to her sisters' conversation although it might have been just a step of from their usual inane banter. Like the conversation whether it would be better to be a bird or a lion (really of all the animals in the world a bird?) and just a couple of nights ago it had been what wild animal would be the most fun to ride. Although she hadn't participated in that stupid conversation Sybil had declared _"Oh Mary you should ride a giraffe since it's tall and graceful like you."_

Well of course I'm graceful especially compared to you two Mary thought. Sybil was too excitable to be graceful. Sybil mostly moved in hops or skips and even sitting down she couldn't keep still what with tapping her toes or squirming around. And Edith … well Edith was just too … Mary tried thinking of how to describe Edith's movements. Sneaky. Clomping. Mary covered her mouth to keep from giggling out loud just thinking about Edith being graceful.

"and another thing" Sybil was continuing "raspberries are red so how can you have a black raspberry?"

Mary sighed. Who knows how long this conversation could go on she thought. Once Sybil had something on her mind well she … and lately Sybil had been into words and spending far too much time in the kitchens. Although there was that great word Sybil had learned from listening to Mrs. Patmore. What was it? _Blunderbuss!_ Mary giggled. _That_ was a perfect word for Edith.


End file.
